The Signer's Sister
by Silent Voice777
Summary: Lyra Fudo is Yusei's sister, but how is she involved with the Crimson Dragon and the Signers? Sorry, I suck at summaries, please read. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, just a warning, there may be some OOC but please bear with me. Constructive criticism appreciated, no flames please. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

* * *

**Prologue**

Lyra is Yusei's twin sister, she looks like him except instead of spiky and sticking up, her hair is down to her shoulder blades and spikes out to the sides a bit, she also has gold highlights throughout her hair. Other than that and the fact she has women lumps she looks exactly like Yusei (except more feminine). Same eye shape and color, same clothes (not undergarments though), same size, literally twins, both selfless and caring for others, extremely smart with mechanics (other stuff too though).

**Chapter 1**

"Lyra!" I cursed as I banged my head on something.

"What?" I asked as I slid out from underneath my duel runner. I looked up and saw Yusei smirking down at me as I rubbed my head. He held out his hand which I accepted and he helped me up.

"So what do ya want bro?" I asked casually.

"I was wondering if you were almost done yet?" he responded.

"I just need to to tighten a few more bolts and paint/decorate it," I replied. He nodded and went back outside. I slid back under,tightening the bolts that needed it. After, I grabbed a few cans of paint and parts to attach to make it cool. A few more hours passed by, and the sun was high in the sky. I took a step back and looked at my runner, it was beautiful. It was black with electric blue lightning bolts throughout it. I smiled in delight at my accomplishment. I heard a 'that's impressive' whistle behind me, I turned around to see Yusei staring at my runner.

"So? How does it look?" I asked them.

"Really good, let's go show Crow and Jack," he told me. I agreed and wheeled the beauty outside. Crow and Jack were arguing about something again and looked ready to start flinging punches.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both beautiful, no need to fight over it." I joke. They both turn to glare at me but caught sight of my now finished runner. Crow ran up and started stroking it. Jack stared at it from a distance.

"Looks pretty good ya grease monkey." Crow joked. I smiled.

"Of course it does carrot top, I made it." I reply with a smirk. Before he could retort, Yusei cleared his throat with an amused look on his face.

"Yes?" I ask innocently. Jack had a deep thinking look on his face. I didn't like that look, I shrugged it off. I sat down in the seat and played my favourite card, Blue Moon Dragon. Her electric blue scales danced in the light as if they were real. I smiled really wide. Crow's eyes bugged out of his head, Yusei grinned and Jack just stared. Next stop, Neo Domino city. 'This is for you Kalin,' I thought while sighing.

**Two days later**

I woke up to yelling outside. I changed quickly and rushed out to find Yusei and Crow knocked out cold on the pavement. Yusei's card holder lay beside him, my runner nowhere to be seen.

"Yusei, Yusei wake up." I gently shook him. His cobalt eyes, stared up into mine. He started to sit up and I moved to Crow.

"Oi, lazy bones, get up." I said lightly kicking him. His steel grey eyes open and glared at me.

"You suck."

"Alright, what happened?" I asked ignoring his remark. Their eyes widened and they hurriedly looked around. Yusei spoke up.

"It was Jack." Those three words were the only explanation needed. I nodded swallowing the lump in my throat. "He took your bike, we tried to stop him but failed. We're so sorry Lyra." Yusei finished.

"Okay, let's get inside and eat something." I said calmly helping them to their feet. I made us all sandwiches with leftovers. We ate in silence until the air was filled with sirens. Sector security.

"What's going on, they never patrol this part of the city?!" Crow yelled.

"Lyra Fudo, come out where we can see you. We have the place surrounded, you can't escape. Do not resist." A voice from a megaphone blared. I stood shocked, why would they want me? I looked through the window, several security cars were parked around the building and Sector security guys were swarming around it like ants. I sighed and started walking towards the door until Yusei's hand grabbed my wrist. He looked into my eyes.

"Please, don't." was all he said.

"I have to. Once they take me, you and Crow can slip out the back." I said confidently. I pulled my wrist away, "Don't worry, I'll find you guys." I said with a small smile. I grasped the doorknob and looked back, Crow was staring at me in shock and Yusei stood there with his head down. I opened the door, and as soon as I stepped out, they arrested me and shoved me in the back of one of the cars. I stared out the window as they drove me away. Two guards flanked me as I was lead into a kind of courtroom. I was cuffed to a chair in the middle of the room. A really fat man (he must be the judge) sat in front of me.

"Miss Lyra Fudo, are you aware of the charges against you?"

"No, I am not, Mr Really Fat Judge Guy," I responded sassily. He glared at me, I glared back.

"You are here because you were in possession of a duel runner, and you'll be here longer for back talking the judge." He snapped. I only smirked in reply. He nodded to two of the guards nearby, they each placed a hand on my shoulders. A strange object was placed on my head to keep it from moving. A small machine appeared in front of me and sprayed yellow paint at my face under my left eye. It burned.

"Is it supposed to tickle?" I say. Judge boy only scowled at me. The guards unlocked me from the chair and led to a large truck. The jerks basically threw me in telling me to sit down. I sat on the bench beside a younger looking fellow and looked around. The truck was filled with only men other than myself, and they were all staring at me. Great, a truck full of perverts, just what I need.

"Oi, would you stop staring," shouted a voice beside me. They all looked away. I'm not sure what surprised me most, the fact that they listened or that I wasn't the one to yell at them. I turned to the one who yelled. He looked about my age with messy blonde hair, coffee brown eyes and a triangle marker under his right eye. My mouth dropped in shock at his gorgeousness. He laughed at my reaction.

"Hi I'm Michael, but you can call me Mike," he said with a friendly smile. I swallowed nervously.

"I-I'm Lyra," I say with difficulty. He laughs again making me laugh too. We arrived at the facility. We filed out of the truck. After them scanning my mark-which apparently was a triangle under my left eye- I was led into my new 'home away from home' as they called it. They took my deck but failed to notice that I slipped Blue Moon Dragon into my boot, I wouldn't let them take her. I was alone in the cell and immediately claimed the top bunk. I wonder what Yusei and the doofus are doing right now? A few minutes passed and the door opened again revealing a guard and…I have no idea who the other guy was. **(A/N You thought it was gonna be Mike didn't you).** The door closed, my new roommate turned to me with a grin.

"So, do you wanna escape?" He asked me with a gleam in his eye. I smirked, jumped off my bunk and stood in front of him.

"Lead the way."

* * *

**Hey, please leave a review and tell me how I did. No flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to update, my writing program crashed but I do plan on doing weekly updates for y'all. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Two years have passed and I've been in and out of the facility multiple times, earning myself a new 'beauty mark' each time and the nickname 'Outbreak'. If someone was really desperate and wanted out, they visited me and my partner, Alfred. We've been partners since day one, he was the one that helped me escape the first time. And when Sector security found us after the fourth escape, we were welcomed back like heroes. I now have six markings, one for each escape attempt. Right now I was laying on my bunk daydreaming.

"Lyra," Alfred's voice disturbed my dreaming.

"Yeah?"

"You got a visitor," said Al with a little ice in his voice. I sighed and got off my bed. Mike was standing next to Al. I groaned loudly.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked irritably. Mike was always hitting on me and trying to make me go out with him, but he was also the one organizing who was wanting to escape next and was always informing us if any new guys arrived.

"Hello Lyra, you look as beautiful as ever," He said flirtatiously, Al growled and he continued, "There's a new haul, only one new face a bunch of last month's escapees and the old timer Yunagi." He said clearly. I nodded.

"I'll go introduce myself later, thank you Mike," I said. He smiled and left.

"I hate that guy," Al growled. I chuckled.

"I know, I strongly dislike him too, but he's been helpful," I replied. Alfred looked at me closely.

"So how are you doing after last night?" He asked. Last night I had the strangest dream about a battle with a bunch of dragons and a giant glowing red one and woke up to searing pain in my arms and chest. There were these strange marks on me that glowed with intensity and woke Alfred in the process.

"I'm feeling pretty normal," I answer truthfully, "Now let's go see the new recruit and the old timer." The guards let us out, they knew I always went out to meet the newbies. We walked down towards where the newbie and old man was. Alfred flipped his unruly black hair out of his obsidian eyes.

"Nice try, but you know you can't master the sexy slow mo hair flip," I say playfully. He glares at me.

"Shut up, you're one to talk." He pointed to my long black messy hair. I only smirked in reply. On the way, we met up with Bolt Tanner and his buddies.

"Sup Tanner, it's been awhile." I smile clapping his shoulder.

"Hey Outbreak, and it hasn't been that long, new guys came only last week. But it's been almost two months since your last escape attempt, what're you planning?" He asked. I glanced at Alfred and grinned deviously.

"Jailbreak." Was all I said as we continued walking to the newbie. Two people stood in the middle of the makeshift duel stadium. I gasped when I saw who it was. Eyes the exact shade of my own looked at me.

"Well hello brother," I said with no emotion. I felt Al shift beside me. Yusei's eyes widened in surprise.

"Lyra?" He asked taking a step forward.

"The one and only." I said dismissively, I turned to Tanner, "You know what to do." I told him. His eyes narrowed slightly but he nodded and stepped forward.

"Alright newbie, welcome to my duel stadium," He gestured around, "Let's see how good you are." He said activating his duel disk.

"Here's how it works, first day in everyone duels. You duel good you get respect. But don't get no ideas cause I'm the best." He said leaning towards Yusei. I cleared my throat. He looked at me, I raised an eyebrow.

"One of the best." He corrected himself. Yanagi grinned widely and yelled happily.

"Of course you're the best, you're Bolt Tanner!" Yanagi smiled turning to Yusei, "He's a pro, I'm your biggest fan! Can I have an autograph, please?" He told Tanner. I chuckled quietly.

"Sure, but I only right in black and blue!" Tanner growled.

"Oh man, the old guy had that coming," One of Tanner's 'friends' said to another nervously.

"Tanner sure does hate it when anybody brings up his past." The other guy replied.

"Congrats, you got your first opponent. It's your truly and I'm gonna mop the floor with that big head of yours. And because you got no deck, it looks like you're dueling with a reject one we put together." Tanner said loudly. The old guy let out a short laugh.

"Actually, I smuggled in my own deck Tanner, and it's the greatest deck ever made." Yanagi boasted, "I call it my treasure deck! And it's packed with relics, fossils, antiques! See!" He said pulling cards out of random places in his clothing. Oh Yunagi, the old guy dueled me last time. He lost in one round. I shook my head as he continued to pull cards from his clothes.

"Either way they won't help you grandpa. And where's your deck?" He asked Yusei.

"Not with me." He replied.

"After I'm through with Gramps over here, I'll rustle up some cards for you. And then I'll teach you a thing or two about dueling in the facility. And you better believe it'll be a lesson you'll never forget." Tanner finished darkly.

"Calm down everyone. I've been here before, I know how the rules are supposed to work. If I win then well, I'm in charge." Yanagi said.

"Like that would ever happen!" Tanner angrily yelled.

"Well since you're so confident, let's get this duel started." Yanagi said starting up a duel disk. Al leaned towards me.

"Ten bucks he won't make it past the first round." He whispered in my ear.

"Twenty bucks he'll survive round one." I whispered back.

"Done." We shook hands before it began.

**Mini Time Skip**

Yanagi fell to the ground scattering his cards as Al groaned and handed me twenty bucks. Yusei rushed over to Yanagi asking him if he was okay. Tanner walked over to him gloating as Yanagi hurriedly picked up his cards. Tanner stepped on the last card.

"Since you lost that means I'm still in charge around here. And I'll take your 'treasures'." He said.

"No, please let me keep my deck. I'm just an old man. I've spent my entire life collecting these rare cards." Yanagi begged.

"That's enough Tanner, let him go." I said.

"No, and you can't make me girl." He told me smirking. I narrowed my eyes into a heart stopping glare.

"What did you say?" I said darkly my voice laced with anger. They all stopped and stared at me eyes wide. But Tanner started twisting his foot on the card. Yusei walked up behind him, placed his hand on Tanner's right shoulder and swept his leg and hit his foot against Tanner's heel knocking him off his feet. The anger in me faded as I tried not to laugh at the shock on Tanner's face. Tanner looked up at Yusei angrily.

"Looks like you just earned yourself a duel." He said picking himself and whatever dignity he had left off the floor. Yusei bent down towards Yanagi.

"Can I borrow these?" He asked taking Yanagi's deck, "I can see the true value of these cards." He stood up facing Tanner.

"You say we duel here for respect here, well it's about time you learned what that was." Yusei said activating the duel disk.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 2. I'm probably not gonna write all the duels ('cause I'm lazy) only the ones I believe are pretty important. R&amp;R, no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**He-yo**** Spaghettios. I'm back with chapter 3. Apparently I'm supposed to do this so Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, only Lyra  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tanner groaned and dropped to one knee. Yusei just won the duel, and he didn't attack once! He's gotten better. I smirked at everyone's expression as they gathered around Tanner.

"You owe me fifty bucks." I told Al breaking the silence. They all looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked walking over to Yusei, "Well done bro, it's been a while since somebody beat Tanner." I told him grinning.

"Who was the last person to beat Tanner?" he asked curiously. I smirked.

"I was, and it was two years ago," I smiled, "Beat him with a reject mismatch deck he lent me." Tanner groaned at the memory. Four guards walked towards us.

"Come 88, the chief wants to see you," he said to Yusei. I turned to walk back to my cell.

"You too 63," he said to me. I glared at the guard not moving an inch, he sighed. "Let's go 'Outbreak', the chief wants to see you and 88," He finished exaggerating my nickname. I nodded and followed behind. Most of the guards have learned that I won't respond unless they call me by my nickname.

"Outbreak?" Yusei asks confused.

"Yusei, I've been here for two years. You pick up a few things." I said. We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So how you liking your stay Yusei?" One of the guards sneered. I glared at him, he got a nervous look on his face. Must be a new guard.

"So far so good." Yusei responded dully.

"Well that'll change soon enough." said one of the other guards. We had arrived at the...this wasn't the chief's office! One of them walked over to a small box on the wall and pressed a button.

"Chief Armstrong we've got the kids, are you ready for them?"

"What did you call me?" I growled. The guards by me tightened their grips on my arms.

"Yes." was heard from the box as the door opened. We were led into a room filled with science stuff, the chief stood in the middle. Chief Armstrong was a very fat man, even fatter than Mr Really Fat Judge Guy who hates my guts. The chief looked straight at Yusei.

"So how do you like the facility so far Yusei? I'm sure it smells better than what you're use to in the Satellite. As does my anchovy and onion breath don't chya think?" The chief said breathing on Yusei who cringed. I stifled a laugh. The chief walked behind Yusei, grabbed his right arm, and twisted it behind his back.

"Rumor has it that you might be hiding something," He said lifting Yusei's sleeve up, "And it's my job to find out if you are." He pushed Yusei towards a couple fellows in white lab coats.

"Take him you two, and run your tests. Find out what this punk's hiding." I took this chance to speak up.

"Um chief, why am I here?" I asked. He turned his beady eyes to me, walked over and pushed me towards a couple of other weirdos in lab coats without a word.

"Well that was rude." I muttered. Armstrong heard and glared at me, I stuck my tongue out. Childish, yes. Did I care? No. The two female scientists led me into a separate room.

"Strip." One of them said monotonously.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked indignantly shuffling away from her. Twenty minutes later resulted with one scientist lady knocked out and me in my underwear with quite a few bruises and burns, strapped to a metal table on my stomach. Darn scientist, she cheated by pulling out the cattle prod.

"Fascinating." I heard her mutter. She grabbed a camera and took a picture of my back.

"Would you get me out of this you sorry excuse of a scientist." I growled.

"Oh shut up you pathetic wench." She said. I glared hatefully at her. If looks could kill she would've shrivelled up in the afterlife.

"I dare you to say that again." I snarled at her in a low threatening tone. She humphed and started typing at her computer. She picked up a needle and quite harshly stabbed my arm with it. My eyes got droopy and I let them close falling into darkness. I don't know how much time passed, but when I awoke I had a killer headache. I opened my eyes and saw that I was fully clothed and back in my cell on Al's bunk.

"'Bout time you woke up." Said Al arriving through the door. I sat up groaning.

"What'd I miss." I mumbled groggily. Al shrugged.

"Not much, just an announcement type thing. The director himself was there, I wasn't paying much attention but he said something about taking one of us under wing, so to speak."

"Well, who'd he choose?" I asked slowly, still slightly tired.

"He chose your brother. Go figure." Al said leaning against the wall, "So what happened after you were taken to the chief?"

"He handed me over to a couple scientist ladies for some 'tests'. I knocked out one, but the other got me with a cattle prod, henceforth the burns." I explained pointing to a cluster of burn marks on my arm. He nodded a strange emotion swirling in his eyes. I got up, walked over to him and sat down by his feet leaning against his leg. We stayed like that for the longest time until the door opened. One of the older guards came in.

"Hey Steve, how you been?" I greeted with a grin. He smiled.

"Hello Outbreak, and well, how good can you get working here?" He replied.

"Valid point. So what brings you here?" He looked nervous.

"I need you to come with me Outbreak." I stood up.

"Okay, come on Al let's go." Steve put a hand up.

"I'm sorry, but Alfred cannot accompany you." The two of us were about to protest when eight guards came in. Four of them dragged me away and four held Al back. Steve had an apologetic look on his face. I kept fighting back. I managed to sucker punch one in the temple, he went out like a light. One of them elbowed my head and everything went black. I woke up to being dragged and then thrown roughly onto the floor. I sat up rubbing my head.

"What's with people knocking me out?" I asked myself.

"I don't know, but they might just destroy whatever brain cells you have left." I know that sarcastic voice. I looked up into Tanner's uncaring eyes.

"So where am I?" I asked ignoring his comment.

"The Hive." My eyes widened.

"B-but why? I've been a good girl, somewhat. I haven't had an escape attempt in how many, like two months!" I ranted. Tanner nudged me with his boot as we heard someone coming in the cell. I popped onto my feet like a spring. It was the chief.

"Lunchtime already?" Tanner asked sarcastically. I snickered.

"A little birdy told me you had some magazines smuggled in here, that's a no-no." The chief said.

"Magazines?" I asked looking at Tanner. He chuckled.

"I'm not too interested in keeping up with celebrities. Your little bird's singing a lie." Tanner responded. The chief grinned a devious smile.

"Are you talking back to me?" He growled, "Bring 'em boys." Guards came in and grabbed Tanner and I.

"Oh come on! I just woke up!" I grumbled. They dragged me out of the room. I could hear punches being thrown and received. My arms were pinned behind me as I was led towards the center platform. The chief walked forwards with two guards pulling Tanner. They tossed him beside me.

"Leave them alone!" Yanagi shouted.

"I found smuggled magazines in their cell. You all know that's against the rules, but I know they couldn't have gotten them alone. His accomplice has one hour to step forward, after that everyone's gonna pay the price!" The chief yelled. Complaints erupted from prisoners, me included.

"Don't like it, then you better figure out who helped him out. If I were you maggots I would start by questioning his friends." Chief finished. I growled loudly at him, anger bubbling in my veins. The guards tightened their grip on me.

"Look people, there's no need for everyone to suffer. Tanner's friend just needs to fess up, if he doesn't then I got no problem in putting all of you in permanent lockdown. That would give me time to kick back and watch my soaps." He let out an obnoxious laugh.

"Get real." Yusei's voice rang out. Strange, I thought the director chose him.

"You got something you wanna say newbie?"

"There are no magazines we both know that." Yusei said with slight annoyance. Chief laughed again.

"No magazines? So I'm just punishing Tanner and the girl because I feel like it?"

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I know that Tanner and Lyra wouldn't do anything wrong. You're abusing your authority Armstrong." I sighed, Yusei doesn't know when to shutup.

"Whoa, you just accused me of being cruel and unfair, that really hurts my feelings." Chief said with a hint of sarcasm. I scoffed at that. "Come on show me the love, tell me you're sorry Satellite." Chief said with open arms. Yusei remained silent, I felt proud of my brother right then. Chief grinned.

"So that's how you want it. I can't just stand here and have you accuse me in front of everyone. To prove that I'm a reasonable man, I'll let you duel me out here where your fellow inmates can watch. If you win I'll pardon Tanner and the girl's offense, but, if I happen to win the duel…" The Chief led off.

"Then no one here but me gets put in lockdown." He responded.

"Yusei you idiot, do you really think you can beat the chief? You know that he'll cheat or do something dirty." I yelled at him. The chief turned to me.

"I'll deal with you later." He said to me quietly, "You got a deal. We duel tonight at 8:30 sharp, don't be late." The chief said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Yusei said confidently. The chief nodded to the guards holding me and they half led half dragged me away to a different room. I heard them bring out a yelling Yanagi, but that was it before they closed the door. About five minutes or so the chief came in an annoyed look on his face.

* * *

**Review please. No flames pretty please. I'll be back next week with the next chapter, see you then. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back, but I'm so so so so so sorry that it took so long. Anyways love you guys, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's but I do own Lyra :) **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Th The chief walked forward annoyance clear in his beady eyes.

"Can I help you?" I say sweetly. I could see him clench his fists tightly. But instead of hitting me like I expected, he merely turned around and opened the door.

"Someone wants to see you." He grumbled backing away. Through the doorway appeared a tall man in a fancy grey suit, gray eyes and long white hair pulled back. He looked important, but I had no idea who he was.

"Hello, Miss Lyra." He said politely. I only nodded. He walked into the room and the guards tightened their grips on me as I visibly tensed. Something was 'off' about this man, something was not right. Behind him was a midget with purple hair and clown makeup.

"Show more respect to your Director you fool." Clown face said distastefully. I glared at him and he flinched and looked away.

"So you're the Director Goodwin I've been hearing about, not very impressive if I do say so myself." I sneered. His eyes narrowed at me as I smile innocently.

"I have a proposal for you-" I cut him off.

"No thank you." He raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"I don't like you. You don't exactly look trustworthy and from what I've heard, you'll do basically anything to get what you want." I said coldly. The guards tied me to a chair and for the past five minutes Goodwin and I have been having a staring contest. Armstrong left not too long ago to duel Yusei, I wonder how that's going. Then I felt a sharp pain in my left arm, I broke eye contact with him to look at my arm. There was a dull red glow underneath my sleeve and glove. I looked back up to Goodwin and saw him gazing down at my arm with a pleased expression on his face. He reached over pulled off my glove and lifted up my sleeve. The dark room was bathed in a crimson light. Goodwin was full on smiling now. The pain came back again, sharper this time.

"You're coming with me." He said turning to leave.

"Now why would I do that?" I retorted. The light from my arm died down to only a dim glow. He nodded to the guards behind me and I felt a prick in my neck. I wanted to yell at them, but found that I couldn't, I couldn't move either. I resorted to glaring at Goodwin's smirking face. He started walking out.

"Bring her." One of them threw me over their back and followed him out of the room. On the way out, I received many sympathetic looks from fellow inmates as I was hauled away.

"Take her to my home, I have some business I need to attend to." Goodwin said before he turned around. We left the facility and the guy threw me, quite harshly into a vehicle. Since I couldn't exactly do anything else, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was met with a pounding headache. Then I realized two things: one; that I could move again, two; that I was no longer in the car, and instead on a super fluffy bed. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I walked over to the door and opened it. To my surprise, it was unlocked. Quietly I left the room and tip-toed down the stairs.

"Greetings Miss Fudo, it's about time you woke up." Said a deep voice behind me. I whipped around and my blue eyes met purple. It was Jack!

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"I could be asking you the same thing." He replied casually. I walked up to him, and slapped him. Hard.

"That was for taking my bike two years ago." I slapped him again, "And that was for leaving us behind." I slapped him yet again, "And that was just because I felt like it." He pressed his hand against his red cheek and smirked.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." I crossed my arms and pouted. I heard him chuckle. Then the doors swung open and Goodwin walked through them.

"Ah, I see you two have already met." He said.

"Enough with the faking Goodwin, I've known this guy for most of my life, sadly, and you know it." I say. Goodwin smirked.

"Alright then, I need you both to come with me." He said.

"No way!" I yell, "I'm not going anywhere with you, or him." I say pointing at Jack. Goodwin nods his head.

"Fine, I will send Mina to your room with you and she will explain it, although she doesn't know as much as I do." He said confidently. I nodded.

"Fine, as long as I'm away from you guys." I head back to my room. I sit back on the bed and look around the room while waiting for Mina. My eyes landed on a pile of cards sitting on the nightstand.

"My deck!" I squeal happily. I reached over and grabbed them and rubbed them against my face.

"Glad you like it, we went through a lot of trouble to get them back." A feminine voice said behind me. I squeaked and did a karate pose. The girl behind me chuckled. I slipped my deck into my deck holder.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm Mina, nice to meet you." She said politely. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm Lyra, nice to meet you too." I said with a smile, "So what's going on?" I asked. She came over and sat on the bed beside me.

"I'm not completely sure, but the Director told me enough to explain it to you." She replied. I nodded. "First we have to start at the beginning. Five thousand years ago there was a battle between the shadows and the light. The light wasn't made up from man or steel, it was fought by six dragons. The dragons knew that they were not strong enough on their own, so they combined their strength and created the Crimson dragon. With the Crimson dragon, they won the battle against the shadows. Then the army of shadows was sealed under the earth, but with them, they took one of the dragons. The chosen people of the dragons, were called the Signers. They could summon the Crimson dragon using their dragon marks, there were six different Signers. Two bore the claws, one bore the wings, one bore the tail, one bore the head and one bore them all. The sixth Signer held the soul of the Crimson dragon and has all of the marks. Director Goodwin believes that you are the sixth Signer." She explained. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Me? Where the heck did he get that outrageous idea?!" I yelled. Mina winced and pulled out a tablet type thing.

"Because there are video cameras in the Facility." She said shoving the device into my hands. It showed me sleeping with Alfred on the bottom bunk.

"That's so creepy, why were you watching me while I slept?" I said. The video continued and it showed me glowing like a Christmas tree. "Oh, I see what you mean. But still, this doesn't mean I'm the sixth Signer." I deny. Mina sighs deeply.

"Then let's find out. Goodwin invites you to his Fortune Cup Dueling tournament. And if you refuse, the people in this photo will suffer the consequences." She handed me the invitation and a blurry photo of Tanner and Alfred. I grit my teeth but nodded.

"In the future I hope we can be friends." She said. I only nod and she leaves with a sigh. I flop on the bed and scream in to the pillow in rage.

'_Don't worry Lyra, I'll be with you to the end and so will you cards.' _I heard a woman's voice echo around the room. I sit up in shock.

"Who are you?" I ask nervously. Suddenly I see my arms light up. When the light died down a little, I looked in the mirror across from me. I gasped because there was what looked like the head of something on my right arm, followed by a claw on my upper right arm. Then what seemed to be wings on my chest, followed by another claw on my upper left arm and a tail on my left arm.

"Alright, so maybe I am the sixth Signer." I say to myself. I turn around and the room is gone, replaced with clouds, "Okay, where am I? Hello?" I called.

_'Lyra it's me, you know me.' _The mystery voice said. A large glowing red dragon appeared in front of me, its eyes boring into mine. At first I felt fear and awe, but that was quickly replaced with comfort and tranquility.

"You're the Crimson Dragon, aren't you?" I asked. The dragon nodded her head, "Question, why did you choose me? Apparently I'm supposed to be your soul, but I don't think I'm cut out for it." I say nervously. The dragon moved beside me and nuzzled my side and warmth spread throughout my body.

_'Those who I choose to be my Signers have to be worthy, so far I do not regret my choices. But the one who holds my soul has to be worthy and pure-.' _I cut her off with a snort.

"I think you got your facts wrong. I grew up in the Satellite, there's nothing pure about me." I could feel her smile.

_'Well there is one thing that you've kept pure.' _ I felt myself blush, _'But I do not look at the outside, I am looking at your soul. And if you accept I will merge my soul with yours.' _My eyebrows furrowed.

"But I thought they were already merged." I say and she shakes her head.

_'As the sixth Signer you only __hold__ my soul, but if you accept, then I will merge them and we will be one. You will be my host and you will also be able to wield some of my power.' _ I shrugged.

"Seems like a pretty good deal. Plus I've got nothing better to do, I accept." The dragon roared, took off into the air, turned around and flew straight at me. I opened my arms as the dragon flew at my gut. It flew into me and disappeared. My body felt hot and my legs collapsed under me.

"Miss Lyra! Miss Lyra are you alright?" I heard Mina yell worriedly. I picked myself off the floor of the room not facing her yet. Mina continued, "I walked in and you collapsed and started convulsing on the floor. What happened? Are you feeling alright?" I turned around to face her and she gasped. I felt my eyes glowing crimson and red waves of power surrounding my body. I grinned.

"Mina, I have never felt better."

* * *

**Well there you go. R&amp;R, flames will be used to roast marshmallows**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Wow, two chapters in one day! This chapter's more of a filler but I still think it's pretty good. :) Enjoy guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's but I do own Lyra :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mina took a step back, fear evident in her eyes.

"What happened to you?" She asked placing her hands in front of her mouth. I smirked.

"Tell Goodwin, that _I am_ the sixth Signer, and I accept his invitation to the dueling tournament." I said. She nodded and scurried away. I looked into the mirror. My eyes were no longer glowing, but were red and the pupil looked like a cats'… or a dragons'.

"Hey Crimson Dragon, are my eyes stuck like this? Cause if they are, when I go out I public I'm gonna get some really weird stares." I comment

_'Only if you wish, you can willingly change them from your original eye color and this.' _I heard her say.

"Ok, thanks." I say. "God, I'm starving." My stomach rumbled in agreement. I was halfway out of the room when a thought jammed itself into my brain. "Um. Earlier when you said you'll be with me to the end, you also said my cards will be too. What did you mean by that?" I ask. I heard her sigh.

_'The spirits of your cards will be with us. You just have to call, and they will answer.' _She said. My eyes widened. No way. I reached into my deck holder and pulled out a card. 'Come on out Lunar Puppy.' I thought with my eyes closed. I opened them and in front of me was nothing but my card.

"Well, it was worth a try." I turned around.

"_You summoned me?" _I heard a child's voice say. I spun around on one foot and saw a dark blue puppy with a white crescent moon on its forehead in front of me. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head and I heard the Crimson Dragon chuckle. Then I smiled.

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute!" I say bending down and picking up my duel monster. "Can other people see you?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"_Yes and no. They normally can't, but if you use some of your new powers they can._" He said.

"That is super cool. Do you mind if I keep you out constantly. So it's like I have a puppy, but I can talk to it at the same time?" I asked excitedly. Lunar Puppy nodded and squealed happily.

"_That sounds wonderful. And I speak for everyone in your deck when I say we're willing to do anything for you." _I smiled in appreciation and took out my deck with my free hand.

"Thanks guys." I mutter and I heard several 'you're welcome' and 'no prob'. I put my deck back in its holder and walked out of the room right as I heard the main door slam closed. I held Lunar Puppy against my chest as I walked up to the railing and looked down. Jack was standing there looking very put out and Mina was talking hurriedly to Goodwin, most likely retelling this afternoon's events. Goodwin's eyes strayed to me and he smiled and motioned for me to join them. I shrugged and skipped down the stairs. Everyone's eyes turned to me and I did an awkward little wave.

"So I see you've accepted your fate." Goodwin stated. I nodded and set Lunar Puppy down. I heard Jack shift and I looked at him. His eyes widened.

"Lyra, what happened to your eyes?! And what monstrosity is that?" He exclaimed pointing at Lunar Puppy. I smirked.

"I accepted my fate. Plus they look cool in my opinion. And by the way, that's Lunar Puppy." I say walking past him to Goodwin. "And just because I've accepted, doesn't mean I like or trust you." I say with a frown. He nods.

"I don't expect you too either." He said casually. I smiled.

"Now where's the kitchen? I'm starving!" I yell. Goodwin sighs and points to the left. "Come on Lunar Puppy, let's go." I say as I bolt to the kitchen with Lunar Puppy right behind me. After several failed attempts, I finally managed to make pancakes. I sat down to eat at a super fancy table and handed Lunar Puppy a stack of pancakes too. As I was about to take a bite, Jack burst through the door rushed over to Lunar Puppy and picked him up looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Jack, would you please put my Puppy down." I say glaring at him. He sets Lunar down is still gaping.

"Lyra, isn't Lunar Puppy one of your monster cards?" Jack asked after several moments of silence.

"Maybe." Jack's face turned purple.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by maybe?!" Jack exploded. I just swallowed a bite of pancakes.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now sit down, shut up, and have some pancakes, I made enough for an army." I say as I continued eating. Jack turned and saw the mess I created while making the food. I could feel him smirking as he grabbed a plate and loaded it with pancakes.

"Pancakes?" He asked.

"Yep."

"And how many did it take?"

"What could you possibly mean by that?"

"You know what I mean."

"22." Jack erupted in laughter.

"Only 22?"

"Shut up you jerk."

"Well sorry, but last time it took you at least a good 40 attempts to get it right." He said still chuckling. I huffed in annoyance and continued eating. I swear Lunar Puppy looked amused.

_'He likes you.' _I heard the Crimson Dragon say in my mind.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled at her.

"What?" Jack said confused.

"Not you." I grumbled.

_'My Signer likes you.' _She said again. Wait Signer?

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I didn't say—"Jack started.

"Still not you!" I exclaimed. Jack looked at me funny but kept eating.

_'Jack Atlas is one of my Signers. Along with a young girl named Luna, Akiza Izinski, Yusei Fudo and there is slight technical difficulties with my fifth Signer, but you'll know who it is when you meet them.' _I sigh, how am I not surprised that my brother got tangled up in this. Then my marks lit up with a burning sensation. I saw Jack's was too.

"What in blazes is going on?" He asked clutching his arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." I repeated. I sighed in relief when the pain stopped.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Jack exclaimed. "And why were you glowing like a Christmas tree?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Goodwin didn't tell you? I'm the sixth Signer, also known as the soul of the Crimson Dragon. I bear all the marks." I say calmly. Jack nodded numbly. "As for what happened, it seems, two of the other Signers just met each other." I finished. Jack just turned back to his half-finished pancakes and continued eating. I looked at my now empty plate, then at the remaining pancakes that filled the majority of the kitchen.

"I wonder what I should do with those." I wondered out loud. I saw Jack roll his eyes. I only glared. Then Goodwin came in, stopped and looked at the mess his once clean kitchen had become.

"Oh, by the way Goodwin, can you do me a favour." He raised an eyebrow at me, "Can I have a costume of some sort and a stage name."

"Why would you need that?" He asked curiously.

"Because, if the audience sees that you recruited two Satellites of the same family, they'll think you've gone crazy. Seriously, looked at this marked face, do you think they'll like me. It's bad publicity." I finish. Goodwin nods in understanding.

"Well what do you have in mind?" He asked. I stopped for a second to think about it.

"Well, I have two ideas. I could be the Blue Moon Marauder, because my deck is based off that. Or the Crimson Champion because of obvious reasons, but it also seems kinda ironic to me." I finished. Goodwin nodded again.

"I'll think about it. Leave the costume to me." He said and left the kitchen.

"I swear I saw a little piece of him die as he saw what I had done to his kitchen." I whisper to Jack.

"You saw that too?" He whispered back. We both started chuckling.

"I'm off to bed, the pancakes are your responsibility now, have fun." I say as I rush out of the kitchen with Lunar Puppy hot on my heels.

"LYRA!" I heard him yell. I chuckled as I locked the door to my room, hopped on the bed, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Alright guys, I don't know when I'll post again, but I'll do my best to make it quick. R&amp;R, flames will be used to roast marshmallows**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I want to thank you guys for sticking with me, especially KaimelarTheDreamer since she has been with me from the start. :) Anywho, here's the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, but I do own Lyra and some of her cards :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Few days later

I heard banging on my door.

"Oi, Lyra, get up or you're gonna miss the Fortune Cup!" I heard a voice with an Australian accent yell. I groaned loudly and placed the pillow over my head. I still don't know what Goodwin has in mind for my costume and name, all he says is 'you'll find out soon enough'. I rolled out of bed ignoring the light laughter of one of my monsters, Moonlight Butterfly. The monsters in my deck have been talking with me more lately, and I'm also getting lots of random guest appearances from them. I shuffled to my wardrobe and grabbed a random outfit. I got dressed, unlocked my door and shuffled down the stairs into the kitchen. I sat beside Jack at the table and rested my head against it tiredly. Jack suddenly burst out laughing. I cracked open my eyes to glare at him.

"What's so funny?" I mumble. He only pointed to my shirt. I glanced down and realized it was backwards and inside out. If anyone was unaware, I'm not a morning person. I looked around the kitchen then sleepily turned to Jack.

"What did you end up doing with the pancakes anyway?" I asked him. He smirked but didn't answer. Rolling my eyes I stood up and walked over to the pantry. When I opened it, I was hit by an avalanche of pancakes and was crushed against the floor. I could hear Jack's muffled laughter.

"Help!" I called. After I was unburied thanks to the help of one of my cards, I punched Jack. "Now I have three reasons to hate you." I huffed. The rest of the morning was uneventful. It was time for the Fortune Cup. I was sitting in my room waiting for my costume. Mina walked in carrying a small box. I looked in and cringed.

"What the blip is that supposed to be?" I asked. Mina laughed.

"It's the costume Goodwin has provided." She replied. I glared at the floor.

"Remind me to kill him next time I see him." I mumble. Grumbling I put on the outfit. It consisted of a black and blue strapless corset top attached to a black and blue skirt that barely covered my junk. My gloves were replaced with black fingerless ones that stopped at my wrist and my boots were traded in for black high heel boots that went up to my mid-thigh. I was forced to tuck my long black hair into a short haired, light blue wig. And to top it off, I placed the white mask onto my face, it had a blue crescent moon in the middle of the forehead and all six of my criminal marks on it in blue. Mina nodded in approval.

"Your new name is Lunar Eclipse." She said as she left my room.

"It's official, Goodwin has a death wish." I growled. The Crimson Dragon chuckled.

_"Don't worry child, it's just a little…different, that's all." _She said attempting to be comforting. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, just a little." I said sarcastically, "At least the name's half decent." I walked down the stairs and stood beside Jack, his eyes nearly popped out when he saw my outfit.

"What in blazes are you wearing?" He shouted.

"My costume." I grumbled. Jack started howling with laughter. I glared heatedly at him, "Shut up you little bleep." I said. Goodwin arrived and we all piled into the black limo, with Jack still snickering. The majority of the ride was silent, other than the occasional snicker from Jack. He got a solid punch for each one. When the door of the vehicle was opened, the three of us where met with several flashes and people talking over each other. Oh great, the media. Goodwin just smiled and kept walking with me close behind. Jack on the other hand was enjoying the attention. Goodwin pointed out where I needed to go and left. I saw Yusei with a group of people.

"Well? What do you think? How do I look guys?" Said a kid with green hair in pigtails.

"Leo, you're as good a Luna as Luna is." The old man replied kindly.

"Yahoo!" The kid shouted, it was obvious he was a boy. Another person beside him the exact same height as him kicked his leg.

"Don't embarrass me." The figure said with a girl's voice.

"Come on Luna, just chill out. I'm about to make you a dueling legend." The boy said patting the girl's shoulder.

'So that's Luna?' I thought.

_"Yes, she is one of my signers." _The Crimson Dragon replied. The boy, Leo, walked up to Yusei.

"What do you say Mr. Amnesia Man, ready?" He asked. Yusei nodded.

"Yup, but I think the makeup should go." He replied.

"Okay, but only if you tell me your name." Leo said walking beside Yusei.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Awesome, I bet it's really cool." I walked slowly up to the group and passed them. But my eyes locked with the girl's and I made mine flash red for a second. I heard her gasp as I kept walking to where Leo and Yusei headed. I saw nine other individuals already standing on the platform and quickly made my way over to my spot. I could hear the cheering of the crowd loudly.

"Duelist's young and old, professional and amateur alike. Put your hands together for our Master of Ceremonies, Director Rex Goodwin." I heard the announcer announce **(AN: sorry, couldn't help it :3) **"Ladies and Gentlemen, Red Dragon Archfiend has taken to the skies. You know what that means. Let's hear it for the reigning champion, King of the Cards, the one man who rules the duels, the master of faster himself, Jack Atlas!" The announcer called. I rolled my eyes, I don't think there's enough room in this stadium for Jack's ego.

"Neo Domino city, what say we kick this tournament into overdrive?" Jack yelled. The crowd roared in response. "Let's get this started."

"It's time we meet the lucky duelist's who were selected to compete for the chance to go head to head with Mr. Atlas. The Fortune Ten!" I saw the ceiling above us open and the platform began to move up. I looked around and realised just how big the stadium actually is. It was absolutely filled with people. I looked at the other contestants and saw Yusei and Leo across from me. The kid was looking around with wonder and Yusei was straight faced, as usual.

"Now let's hear it for the always mysterious Shira, the great Griger, Commander Koda, the Professor, Miss Akiza Izinski, Sir Ransborg, the lovely Miss Luna, Sammy Elias, Lunar Eclipse, and Yusei Fudo." The announcer listed as our faces were projected on the big screen. Immediately after Yusei's face was shown the crowd started complaining and yelling at Yusei because of his mark. I felt rage as they chanted 'lose the loser'. Then Griger walked up to the announcer guy and grabbed the mic.

"I have to say something. My name is Griger, I know things are different in this city, but where I come from you judge a guy on his spirit. This kid right here may have been branded by your people as a no-good, but when I look at him, all I see is a duelist, and being a duelist myself that means I have to respect him until he gives me a reason not to. Because a duelist doesn't judge another duelist based on where he comes from or who his family is or how much money he has, that isn't what really matters." There was a tense pause before Goodwin began clapping, followed by the rest of the stadium. "Here's your mic." Griger grumbled as he handed it back to the announcer guy. Goodwin stood up.

"Thank you for those well-chosen and heartfelt words. In our world social status and personal wealth draw a line between ourselves and our fellow men. But I had a vision of a duel tournament that would, if only for a fleeting while, remove that line. A tournament separate from the competition of life. Where the haves and the have –nots meet each other on a level playing field. And prove themselves to each other and to the world. Fellow duelists, welcome to the Fortune Cup." He finished as the crown cheered.

"Liar." I mumbled under my breath.

"And now, let's turn to the bracket shuffler. And find out who's dueling who in the first match." The announcer guy said. I looked up and it said that I would be dueling that Sammy fellow. I glanced at him and he looked back at me with a stone cold gaze. Leo was pointing at the shuffler excitedly. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Yusei who was looking at me curiously. I turned my head and headed to the room where we would be waiting. My duel was the second last of the round, and I wasn't too concerned. The others slowly made their way in. I lean back in my chair and close my eyes.

"Who're you?" A voice sounded behind me, scaring the wits out of me. I almost fell out of my chair, gosh. I looked up at Griger.

"Lunar Eclipse." I say, my voice slightly muffled because of the mask. He nods. "Thank you by the way, for defending him. They had no right to be saying what they were and I thank you for speaking up." I say. He nods again and heads off to the duel arena, Leo close behind him. I get up and sit across from Yusei. He glances in my direction but looks away.

"Wow, you can't even look your own sister in the eyes." I say. He whips his head back, his eyes wide.

"What did you say?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Not so loud dunder-head." I reply. I took my mask off, but kept the wig on.

"Lyra? What're you doing here? What did you do to your hair?" He whisper yelled. I put my mask back on.

"I'm a contestant obviously, and it's a wig, idiot." I said as if it was obvious. I yawned loudly, got up, sat beside Yusei and leaned on his shoulder. "Mind if I rest here for a bit?" I say not listening for a reply as I take a small nap.

* * *

**Hey, So here's the chapter. I'll update again as soon as I can. R&amp;R, flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Love ya'll **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello everyone, sorry it's been a while. School's been intense...but that's not much of an excuse, so here's the next chappie. Characters may be a bit OC, just warning ya. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, only my character and some of her cards. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I opened my eyes and realised I was laying down on the couch with Yusei's jacket draped over me. I sat up and went to rub my eyes, but my mask was in the way.

"Why do you wear it?" I heard a feminine voice ask.

"Huh?" I asked confused. A woman with burgundy hair and amber eyes glared at me.

"Why do you wear that mask?" I shrugged.

"Because I don't want people to see my real face yet. They won't like me because of it. But I'll have to reveal it sooner or later, just not yet." I reply. She nods.

"Can I see your face?" I nod.

"As long as you don't hate me for it." I slowly take off my mask and look at her.

"I don't see what's wrong." She said and I smiled.

"I'm a Satellite, my several marks prove that I've been in and out of the facility numerous times. You saw how they reacted when they saw Yusei's one mark, they'll hate me. But thank you." I reply. She sits down beside me.

"I know exactly how you feel." She mumbled clutching her right arm. "Everybody hates me or is afraid of me." I shook my head.

"I don't hate you Akiza," I say quickly remembering her name, "And I'm not afraid of you, Madame Black Rose." I add. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"How do you know? And why aren't you afraid? I'm a monster." She yelled at me. I placed my hands on her shoulders and using some of the Crimson Dragon's powers I looked into some of her memories and allowed her to see some of mine.

"I have powers too Akiza, not as long as you though. But trust me, you're not a monster, I actually think you're really pretty. And if you'll let me, I would like to be your friend." I say. She gives me a small grin and nods. I hug her tightly and she flinches a little but hugs back.

"I have a duel to go to." She says frowning.

"Don't you mean, you have a duel to win?" I ask with an innocent grin. She gives me another small grin that quickly drops as she walks through the door. "I'm rooting for you!" I yell. Not even a minute later Yusei walks through the door. I frown at him.

"Where've you been?" I whine dramatically. He rolls his eyes and sits down beside me.

"Aren't you supposed to be wearing that?" He points to my mask, completely ignoring my question. I don't say anything as I place it back on my face.

"Akiza's duel is about to start, and I wanna watch." I say. Yusei raises an eyebrow but stays quiet. The duel started okay, other than his bad accent. Then with an awesome combo, Akiza synchro summoned the Black Rose Dragon and I felt a sharp pain in my marks. I know Yusei could feel it too. It was short, but enough to make us both groan in pain. Thankfully my marks didn't start glowing.

"I've seen that dragon before." Yusei commented.

"Then congratulations, most who come face to face with it never duel again." Griger said walking up beside the couch. "It's said that the Black Rose dragon's wrath can cause true destruction." I furrowed my eyebrows and turned back to the screen. Griger and Yusei said a few things back and forth, but I ignored them my eyes glued to the duel. It ended with Akiza not even breaking a sweat, with only fifty lifepoints left too.

"I knew she'd win that duel." Yusei said confidently.

"What do ya mean? Like you too are connected?" Griger asked. I snorted.

"I don't know, but there's something between us." Yusei said, I smirked and nudged him.

"You like her." I whispered into his ear. He turned beat red and furiously shook his head. I chuckled loudly causing Griger to look at us funny. Yusei stood up causing me to fall over.

"I have to go prepare for my duel." He said. I pouted as he walked away. Griger smirked.

"Are you too going out?" He asked and my face felt hot behind my mask.

"Oh heck to the no!" I shouted. "Trust me honey, it's nothing like that." I said. He chuckled shaking his head. Yusei's duel was up next, it was him vs Shira. Apparently Hunter had taken Shira's place and dueled Yusei. To sum things up, Yusei won, surprise surprise. I stood up and started heading to the arena, I was up next. I closed my eyes, something didn't feel right.

'Hey Crimson Dragon?' I thought.

'Yes child?'

'Do you feel that too?' I mentally asked.

'Yes, something big is about to happen. And I don't believe it'll be good.' She replied. I nodded.

'Then I'll just have to wrap this duel up quickly.' I said walking onto the duel field.

"Next up is the Galactic Genius, the Dandy Duelist, Sammy Elias. And against him is the, um, Lunar Eclipse." The announcer said in defeat as he couldn't think of titles for me. I sweatdropped but faced my opponent on the field. He was about my age, light brown hair, intelligent brown eyes, glasses and wore a plaid shirt with jeans. He looked like he was about to burst from excitement. We both activated our duel disks.

"Duel!"

"I'll start" I say. "Draw, I activate Jar of Greed." I looked at my hand as I drew two cards, perfect. "Next I place three facedowns and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" He glances at his hand. "I summon Mermaid Warrior in attack mode." A blonde mermaid appeared in the monster zone. I smirked.

"Not so fast, I activate Trap Hole, which destroys a monster that you summon, then I activate An Eye for an Eye, which lets me summon a level four or lower monster from my deck, graveyard, or hand. And I choose Celestial Pegasus." I yell as a pegasus made of stars appeared. Sammy's eyes widened and he cringed as his monster vanished.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." He said dejectedly. I smirked, time to finish this.

"Alright then, I draw. I summon Moon Baby then sacrifice her to summon Artemis, Greek Goddess of the Moon." I say as a tall maiden in a white gown with a bow and her brunette hair pinned up appeared. "Next, I activate Artemis' special ability, allowing me to summon Diana, Roman Goddess of the Moon to the field from my hand, deck, or graveyard." A tall maiden in roman armour and a bow with black hair appeared next to Artemis. "Now I sacrifice Artemis and Diana to summon Cosmo Queen." Sammy had fear in his eyes. "Sorry boyo, but I'm ending it here, Cosmo Queen attack his lifepoints directly." Sammy cringed as Cosmo Queen whacked him with her staff. "Now you too Celestial Pegasus, end this." Sammy fell to his knees as the last of his lifepoints fell. The holograms disappeared and the arena was silent, until it erupted in loud applause.

"Lunar Eclipse has defeated Sammy Elias in just two turns, how incredible." The announcer cried. Sammy looked me in the eyes and smirked coldly, his eyes brown eyes seemingly black. I shivered and left, to find the source of this bad feeling I'm getting. As soon as I left the field, I was hit with a massive wave of pain. It centered at my head, and coursed through my body. I stumbled, gripping the wall for support. Yusei was in the hallway waiting for me.

"Well done Lyra, you've gotten better-hey you alright?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Yusei, help, it hurts." I said as my legs buckled and I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter guys, I'll try and update again soon. R&amp;R, flames will be used to roast marshmallows. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo my lovely readers, sorry so so so so so so so so sorry. School's been a butt, let's just leave it at that. Sorry, I know many characters have been OOC, but so be it. Love ya'll here's the next chappie. Oh and I pulled a lazy and didn't write out Luna and the Professor spirit world duel, but I do mention it. Just saying so you're not super confuzzled. Oh, and special thanks to AnimeLover217, Cheese Lord123, EverRose808, Jesse M.E Garrits, KiraDaughterofPoseidon, KnightAngelSupreme, Kristi99989, OblivionDoctor, PhantomWolf321, The Queen of Water, Winter Crystal777, XxLostDemonxX, ahsokazami2001, blooper15, dream lightning, kitsune164, .5, wpcornett0720, yukidragonstar for following my story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, but I do own Lyra and some of her cards :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I blinked open my eyes, only to be met with a bright light. I hissed and closed my eyes again.

"Lyra, you awake?" A distant voice said. I opened an eye and glared at Yusei who had worry evident in his sapphire eyes.

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked. Yusei looked concerned.

"You passed out after your duel, the doctor isn't sure what caused it." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"So the time I spent with Luna saving the Spirit Realm from the nutjob Professor was only a dream?" Yusei's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heard me dunderhead." I said rolling my eyes. The door opened to reveal Goodwin and Lazar. "You better go Yusei," I grumble. He nods, and stands up stiffly, and shoots a glare at Goodwin as he leaves.

"What d'ya want Goodwin." I growl. He walks over to the bed.

"I want you to forfeit." He said monotone. My jaw dropped.

"You want me to what?"

"Forfeit, I want you to forfeit."

"But after all this work. Plus I'm enjoying myself, I don't want to." His gaze narrows.

"I want Yusei to be the one to face Jack, no doubt he will beat the Black Rose. But against you, he actually may have a good chance at losing." I blinked.

"Did you just compliment me while trying to get rid of me?" I say. He sighs deeply and stands up straighter.

"You are going to forfeit or there will be dire consequences. I never said leave, just forfeit the tournament. I still need you specifically to stay." He said while heading towards the door. He smirked, "Have a good day." The door closed behind him. I screamed in frustration in my pillow.

"I can't believe that man."

'_Don't worry child, everything will work out in the end.' _The Crimson Dragon spoke soothingly.

"How could you possibly know that?" I asked exasperated. She chuckled.

'_I know because I believe in you and your abilities. Everything will work out.' _She said with such certainty that I began to believe it. I sighed and stood up on wobbly legs.

"So be it." I said grabbing my mask. Walking out of the room, I nearly bump into Luna.

"Hi, Lunar Eclipse, I was looking for you." She said. I smiled down at her.

"What d'ya need?" I ask. She shyly looks at the ground.

"By any chance did you have a strange dream or vision of some sort?" She asked nervously. I smiled behind my mask and nodded. "So the whole thing was real." She confirmed.

"Yup, and by the way Luna, my real name is Lyra, Lyra Fudo." I say and chuckle as her eyes widen with shock.

"Your Yusei's missing sister?" She asked excitedly. I took off my mask and wig and nodded. She smiled at me. "You and Yusei look so much alike." she said happily.

"I've been told." I smile at her and place the mask back on my face and fix the wig. "Now I have to go and do something. Nice job on your duel by the way." I say as I walk down the hall to my 'duel'. I was in the semi finals and was supposed to be dueling Akiza, the winner dueling Yusei and so on. I stepped onto the duel platform and face Akiza. As the announcer starts announcing the titles and stuff like that, I turn towards him and shake my head. He stops talking and stares at me strangely. I turn back to Akiza and the crowd.

"Hello everyone, you know me as Lunar Eclipse." I say as I reach up and rip off my mask and wig, "But my real name is Lyra Fudo, I'm Yusei Fudo's sister and I forfeit this match!" I yell. Everyone is silent, then a mixture of cheering and booing. I smiled gently at Akiza and walked off the stage heading to Goodwin's room. I impatiently tap my foot while waiting in the elevator. Once out, I stomp over to the room, thoroughly annoyed. I see him standing by the window with Lazar, Jack had a shocked look on his face.

"Are you happy now?" I sneer, causing them all to look at me.

"Lyra, why'd you forfeit?" Jack asked confused. I point at Goodwin.

"Ask sir snazzy pants over there." He looks at Goodwin expectantly. Goodwin turned around to look at us.

"I merely told her to forfeit, not go all out." He said. I rolled my eyes and sat down beside Jack grumbling to watch the next duel. After the crowd relatively calmed down, Yusei and Akiza's duel started. With slight difficulty, Yusei managed to defeat Akiza, surprise, surprise. I was lying on the couch spread out, so my legs were on Jack's lap and I covered the rest of it.

"So it's you vs Yusei, go figure." I say to Jack who nodded. I thought of something and smiled while standing up. "Goodwin, do I have permission to roam the city for a while?" I asked. He nodded stiffly and I booked it out of the room. It took a bit, but I finally got to a specific back alley and whistled a certain tune. A bunch of tough looking guys walked out of the shadows, mimicking my whistle and I grin.

"How ya been boys?" I ask grinning. A couple hugged me and others smiled and pat me on the back.

"Not bad Outbreak, you're out early." One with a black eye said. I cringed.

"Trust me, not my idea. Goodwin practically ruined my plan, hopefully Al can still pull it off." I say doubtfully, "Anyways, I need info. Anyone got a lead on Blister? I need to cash in a favour." I say. A couple nodded.

"Rumour has it that he headed to the Satellite, no one knows why." I cursed. "But, he also told us to tell you, that if we saw you, that what you're looking for is North 234, package 18 and that you'd know the password." They said getting my hopes up. I grinned again.

"Thanks, boys. Nice seeing you again, I'm off." I said leaving the alley, heading to the main road. Give or take a half hour, I found the building with a large container in it. An automated voice sounded from the keypad on the box.

"Voice recognition."

"Lyra Fudo, codename Outbreak."

"Voice recognized, please answer question. What is the threatening road?" I rolled my eyes and face palmed.

"Highway to the dangerzone." The lock clicked open and I smirked when I saw the contents of the box. Blister really did live up to my expectations. I walked inside and wheeled out my old runner, the one that Jack took and discarded. Everything was still perfectly functional. I sat in the seat and revved the engine, she was purring like a kitten. After I stopped hugging my duel runner, I put the helmet on and shot away towards the stadium. I drove inside and stopped it as I came to the track. Yusei and Jack were dueling, and were about to pit their dragons against each other. Then there was a flash of red light and the Crimson Dragon appeared in between them. My body seared with pain and my vision went black for a moment. When my sight cleared, I was in between Akiza and Luna, hovering above Jack and Yusei.

"Oi! Idiot 1 and Idiot 2, what's going on?" I shouted at them. They didn't respond as a series of visions passed in front of me, I didn't know if the others were seeing this or not. There was a giant glowing spider in the ruins of the Satellite, and some other terrible things. And for some god forsaken reason, Jack started dueling Yusei again. And again, Yusei managed to win, surprise, surprise. When my eyes opened again, I was back in the stadium and Yusei was announced as the winner.

* * *

**Hey, so there's the chapter. I've already started the next chapter...ish, so I'll try and update as quick as I can. R&amp;R, flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, sorry I'm late with this and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :D Here's the next chapter for y'all :). Special thanks to AnimeLover217, Aquaspirit112, Arctic Falcon, BlackAngel1234, Cheese Lord123, Cybertronian Spartan, EverRose808, Jesse M.E Gerrits, KaimelarTheDreamer, KiraDaughterofPoseidon, KnightAngelSupreme, Kristi99989, Legacy of the Dark, LightningstarofSnowclan, OblivionDoctor, PhantomWolf321, The Queen of Water, XxLostDemonxX, ahsokazami2001, blooper15, deathreaper148, dream lightning, kitsune164, .5, and yukidragonstar for following my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's (sadly) but I do own Lyra and some of her cards :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jack was being carried away on a stretcher as I walked my runner over to Yusei.

"Well done bro, seems like you can finally do something right." I tease. He rolls his eyes and looks at my bike.

"Lyra, is this the one?" He asked surprise. I nodded grinning.

"Blister owed me a favour and I got him to pull some strings." I say casually, "Now how about we grab your gang before the paparazzi tries to kill you." I suggest as he looks nervously at the flow of people that the Sector Security guys were barely able to hold back.

"Good plan." He said as Leo, Luna, Leo's friend Dexter, Tanner and Yanagi came running towards us.

"Hey guys, everyone alright?" Yusei asked.

"We're fine, but you're about to face a brand new enemy." Yanagi said slightly panicked. Yusei looked at him confused. "The media." He points to where the people finally broke past the metal barrier and started rushing toward us. "They're loose!" Yanagi squeals. Yusei takes a step back as Tanner starts pushing his bike.

"Better rev it up." Tanner commented.

"Coming." Yusei said quickly, the rest of us in tow. We run to the garage area, hearing our pursuers close behind. Tanner then cut a corner and opened a barely visible door in the wall.

"Quick in here." He said as Yusei took his bike and pushed it through with me right behind him. Almost immediately after Tanner closed the door, the crowd of people stampeded by and we breathed a sigh of relief. Tanner then walked in front, leading us down the tunnel.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is an abandoned service tunnel." Tanner replied.

"Cool." sounded Dexter, "Hey Tanner, how did you know this was down here?" Dexter questioned.

"A guy like me knows these things." I roll my eyes.

"Mhmm." I hum sarcastically.

"That, and Blister told me." He added looking at Yusei.

"I have no idea what happened to you in that light, but I'm just thrilled that you won the tournament." Yanagi stated. Leo nodded.

"I just knew you could do it Yusei, you're the best duelist I've ever seen." Leo complimented. "You're like my hero."

"Oi, shut up, this'll go straight to his head and his ego will get even higher if that's possible." I joke. Yusei sighs, shaking his head at me.

"Forget the tournament." Tanner spoke up, "The whole thing was a set up on Goodwin's part. Let's not forget, the only reason Yusei agreed to duel was because Goodwin captured his friends." The mood darkened and we all hmmed. "Until we figure out what the whole story is, we should lay low at Blister's hideout." He looked at the twins, "Leo and Luna, you should probably come and stay with us too." He told them. Leo perked up at that.

"Are you serious? Awesome it'll be like a sleepover, only even better!" He exclaimed. I saw Yusei smile at him.

"Yusei?" Luna asks gently, "I don't know how, but I was able to see inside that weird light. I saw you guys dueling and...I saw the Satellite being destroyed." She told him. I gasped.

"I did too Luna." Then I sighed, "Well, at least I know I'm not going insane just yet." I say humorously. Yanagi chuckles.

"Hmm, it was the future wasn't it?" Luna asked him. Yusei looked ahead.

"I have no idea, but if that was a vision of the future, then we have to stop it from happening." He replied looked down and grabbed her arm.

"What is a Signer?" She asked.

"Allow me Luna." Yanagi burst in excitedly, "I could tell you everything you need to know. Before I explain what a Signer is, I have to give you some backstory." Hr started proudly, "By thrilling you with tales from my numerous adventures around the world."

"Um, okay?" She replied uncertainly. I slowed down a bit and whacked Yanagi on the head.

"What do your numerous adventure stories have to do with Signers?" I questioned slightly annoyed. He smiled at me.

"Absolutely nothing." I whacked him again and he complained loudly. I glanced over at Yusei who looked deep in thought and I nudged him gently.

"You alright bro?" I say quietly. He nods not looking me in the eye. I frown but continue walking. It took longer than I thought it would, but we made it back to Blister's hideout in one piece. Yusei had asked Yanagi to draw a picture with the symbols of the Crimson Dragon and I sat on the couch.

'Oi, Crimson Dragon, you've been pretty quiet lately, something wrong?' I asked in my thoughts. I heard a sigh.

'_Frankly, there is something wrong, the Dark Signer's are on the move. Something will happen, tonight.' _She replied.

"Now bear in mind I'm not an artist, and I only saw it the one time, but...the dragon seal looks something like this." He said as the others leaned towards the crude drawing. I smirked, if they wanted to see it, it was 'engraved' along my arms and torso. I peaked over the others to see it, not bad, it gets the point across at least. Yusei gasped and stared hard at the drawing.

"That's the dragon's head." He stated.

"What is it, what about the head?" Leo asked.

"Look." He stated pointing to his mark. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Moron. You have the tail, nice try though." I point out. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"How would you know that?" He responded. I started taking off my jacket and shirt-without shame, might I add- revealing my black tank top, showing off all the marks imprinted on my body. They looked at me in shock, Yanagi's jaw just about hit the floor. "What? How-Lyra….what?" Yusei stuttered. I blushed.

"Right, I forgot to mention that I'm the sixth Signer….whoops." I say scratching the back of my neck, "Anywho, I bear all the marks and the soul of the Crimson Dragon, cool right." I tell them. They all look shocked and Luna grabs her arm looking at one of the marks on me. Leo then looked at Luna.

"Hey Luna, let's see your mark." He said and she raised her sleeve, "So Luna's mark looks like the claw thingy, what's that mean?" He asked. We all turned to Yanagi who began to speak again.

"According to legend, the Crimson Dragon's head, wings, hands, legs, and tail were split into five parts. And then sealed away as marks on the original marks were then passed down the generations." He explained, "But I've never heard of the holder of the soul." He said looking at me and I shrugged.

"But right now we only know about four Signers and Lyra, so how was the Crimson Dragon summoned at the tournament if only four of them and Lyra were gathered?" Tanner asked.

"I guess the fifth Signer was somewhere in the stadium." Yanagi concluded.

"Well, the Crimson Dragon told me that the fifth Signer was having technical difficulties right now, so to speak." I say.

"The Crimson Dragon told you?" Tanner said unbelievingly. I smirk and close my eyes concentrating.

'Oi, Crimson Dragon, mind saying something to the unbelievers.' I think.

'_Hello, my Signers and friends. Lyra speaks the truth, the fifth one is not currently available at the moment, and that is all I'm able to say.' _She speaks, and from the looks I'm getting, the others heard. Luna then looks closely at the drawing and passes out. I reach out and catch her, Yanagi right beside me.

"Is she alright?" Yusei asked worriedly.

"Luna!" Leo shouts, "Luna, what's wrong?" She opens her slightly unfocused eyes and tries to look at Leo.

"I'm fine, just a little tired or something." She mumbled.

"Well that's understandable, we've all had a crazy couple of days, let's try to get some rest." Tanner told us. We all agreed as I picked up Luna bridal style and carried her to a room with Leo in tow. I tucked them in and walked over to the couch with a blanket. Yusei was nearly asleep sitting there, so I sat beside him, fixed the blanket on both of us and closed my eyes leaning against his shoulder, letting sleep take over.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter, I'll post the next one soon. :) R&amp;R please and flames will be used for roasting marshmallows.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm incredibly sorry, this is super late. I had exams last month and then my computer wouldn't upload the file. Soooooorrryyy. Anywho, thank you AnimeLover217, AnimeWriter978, Aquaspirt112, Arctic Falcon, BlackAngel1234, Cheese Lord123, Chitsuki-Tokiwa, Cybertronian Spartan, EverRose808, Jesse M.E Gerrits, KaimelarTheDreamer, KiraDaughterofPoseidon, KnightAngelSupreme, Kristi99989, Legacy of the Dark, LightningstarofSnowclan, LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal, OblivionDoctor, PhantomWolf321, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, The Queen of Water, XxLostDemonxX, ahsokazami2001, bm623, deathreaper148, dream lighting, kallin22, kitsune164, .5, and yukidragonstar. Alrighty then, onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or the plot, just Lyra and some of her cards**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I woke up to a sharp sting in my arms and chest, something bad was happening. I stood up to go ask Yanagi about it, when a strong wave of pain hit me. I collapsed to my knees, hugging my stomach tightly.

'Waking up to intense pain, oh boy my favourite,' I thought sarcastically. Someone was rubbing my back and warm arms hugged me up, I saw a couple of my cards attempting to comfort me. I squeeze my eyes shut and behind my closed lids, I see Yusei dueling in a weird force-field thing. Each time he got hit, I felt it, oddly creepy but true. It took awhile, but Yusei managed to defeat the weirdo in the black bathrobe. I reopened my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as the light died down and the pain dropped off. I flop back down on the couch and fall back into the bliss of sleep. I felt the rays of the day's first light and cracked open my eyes. Tanner was sitting at the table with a laptop not noticing me, so I stayed laying down staring at the cracked passed slowly, and I think I might've fallen asleep again, but I jerked awake when I heard the door creak open. Yusei walked through the doorway, a frown etched on his face.

"Hey, where'd you run off to last night? I was gettin' worried." Tanner told him. I sat up, folded my arms across my chest and glared at Yusei giving him my 'you better start talking' look. He looked back at Tanner.

"There was a really strange guy outside and I followed him." Yusei replied casually. I face-palmed.

"Yusei, you don't just up and randomly follow people, moron." I comment. Tanner stands up ignoring me.

"What happened? Did he challenge you to a duel?"

"Yeah, and he was being controlled by a group called the Dark Signers." Yusei commented. I felt the color drain from my face, I don't know why, but that name sent chills through me.

"Did you say Signers?" Tanner asked confused.

"He had a mark, and it glowed like mine, but it was in the shape of a spider." Yusei continued, holding up his arm.

"Freaky." I add. Yusei glanced at me and his frown deepened.

"You alright Lyra? You're really pale." He said walking over to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well, that's all." I answer, technically it's not a complete lie. He slowly nods then sits where Tanner was and begins typing on the laptop. Eventually everyone else finally wakes up and we fill them in on the recent events. Tanner walks over and sets a mug of something by Yusei.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Not good. My searches on spider symbols aren't turning up any solid leads. I need answers," He stands up, "And only one person has them. I need to find Goodwin." I snort.

"Have fun brotha, it's your funeral." He glares at me with a 'not helping' look.

"But you can't trust him!" Yanagi says, me nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you forget he locked you up? He's not your friend." Tanner agrees with us. Yusei shakes his head.

"But he's the only one with answers."

"Who?" asked a small voice. We all turned to look at Leo and Luna a few feet away.

"You're leaving? But it's not safe for you out there." Luna says worriedly.

"Please don't go." Leo adds desperately.

"I have to, the people in the Satellite are in danger and I have to try and help them somehow."

"Stay here, you'll be safer in the city, who knows what's out there and what if it's true? What if some spider's gonna destroy all of the Satellite." Leo voices.

"He's right, don't leave, what if you get stuck and can't get back here ever again?" Luna added. Yusei walked over to them and bent down, placing a hand on their shoulders.

"Don't worry, in fact I already made arrangements, for some backup." He told them.

"You're getting a bodyguard?" Luna asked confused. Sector security sirens pierced through the air, turning our attention to the window.

"Looks like my ride's here." Yusei comments. We peer out the window and I see Trudge holding up a megaphone.

"Alright Yusei, I got your message, now get your deck and get down here. I'm not gonna wait all day just because we're teaming up temporarily. You understand me?!" He yelled up to us.

"Hi Trudge, miss me?" I yelled back with mock excitement. I swear I could feel his glare through the window.

"Trudge is your protection?" Tanner said sharply.

"He's more." We all look at Yusei strangely, "If he gets me to Goodwin safely, we might just have to call Trudge one of the good guys." Yusei grabbed his deck from the table and grabbed the door handle. On impulse I reached out and grabbed him. He looked at me strange, then his gaze softened and he smiled at me. "I'll be alright. Don't worry." I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him.

"How can I not worry? How do I know that you'll be ok? To be honest I don't know, but for the sake of me and everyone else, come back in one piece when you're done playing hero." I tell him releasing him and flashing him a bright smile. He gives me a thumbs up and closes the door behind him. I rush over to the window to see him off. Yusei walks down the steps and faces Trudge.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's roll out." He stated as he got into one of the cars. Trudge scowled but got on his bike and the sirens flared to life again, the sound soon becoming distant. I sat on back on the couch and looked through my deck. Leo and Luna had confusion stamped on their faces.

"So what do we do now?" Leo asked. I smirked.

"Your favourite thing Leo, waiting."

* * *

**So there's the chapter, sorry it's a bit shorter and so so so sorry for taking do long, but I will do my best to update soon, I really will. Please R&amp;R, flames will be used to roast marshmallows :).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ello muchachos, I'm back with another chapter. _Special Thanks to KaimelarTheDreamer for supporting me from the very beginning_. And thanks to ahsokazami2001, AnimeLover217, AnimeWriter978, Aquaspirt112, Arctic Falcon, BlackAngel1234, bm623, Cheese Lord123, Chitsuki-Tokiwa, Cybertronian Spartan, deathreaper148, dream lighting, EverRose808, Fernclover, Jesse M.E Gerrits, jkdarksid, Just2aw3s0me, kallin22, KiraDaughterofPoseidon, kitsune164, KnightAngelSupreme, Kristi99989, Legacy of the Dark, LightningstarofSnowclan, LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal, OblivionDoctor, PhantomWolf321, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, The Queen of Water, thehomiewhowrites, .5, XxLostDemonxX, and yukidragonstar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's (sadly) I only own Lyra, some of her cards and a couple other OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It's official, I hate waiting. All this bloody waiting is shrivelling up my insides. Speaking of bloody, I wonder how Jack's doing. Haven't seen him since he was being carried away on a stretcher. Not usually a good sign. Also, there've been whispers going around in the underground about something happening at the facility. That fact alone made my insides shrivel up. I look up at the ceiling twiddling my thumbs and sighing loudly. If only Kalin was here, I really miss him. He was always so kind to me, and when he asked me out, I didn't hesitate to say yes. It was barely a year later that the idiot got sent to the facility, and nobody would tell me why. Even when I visited him that one time, he wouldn't tell me. It feels like a millennia has passed since we last held hands. Frantic knocking resounded around the building, ripping me away from my thoughts. I got up and walked up to the door. When I opened it, my heart nearly stopped altogether. Mike was standing in front of me gripping his right arm, pale, shaking, and bleeding.

"Mike?! What're you doing here? How'd you get out? What happened? Is Al with you?" I fired off, my voice rising in pitch.

"Nice to see you too Outbreak." He grimaced, his usually bright eyes a dull brown, "Mind if I come in?" I opened the door wider and supported him to the couch before running and grabbing the first aid kit. Tanner stepped into the room.

"Hey Lyra, need anything, I'm gonna-Mike? What're you doing here?" He said standing behind me as I pried open Mike's shirt. Mike smirked.

"Undressing me dear Lyra? But we haven't even gone on our first date yet." He said weakly. I slapped his good arm and I felt Tanner's glare.

"Pervert." I muttered while dressing his wound, he chuckled. Once I was done, I stared him straight in the eye.

"Now, What happened?" Mike stared back and grinned widely.

"He did it." My jaw dropped, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"He actually managed it? Alone?" Mike winced and looked away.

"Almost." I furrowed my brow.

"What do you mean almost?" Mike stayed silent, "Mike look at me, what do you mean by almost?" I practically yelled.

"What's going on here?" A confused Yanagi shuffled into the room followed by the twins. Tanner folded his arms across his chest.

"That's what I'd like to know." I took a shaky breath.

"When I was still in the facility, my cellmate and best friend Al, and I devised a flawless plan that would result in the breakout of nearly everyone in the facility." They gasped, "We were ready to put it into action, until one thing led to another and I got released...or should I say temporarily kidnapped by Goodwin. Without me, it should've been next to impossible to pull it off, but apparently he did it." I turned back to Mike, "But what do you mean by almost?" It was silent for a while until he finally looked at me, with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lyra, Al didn't make it." He whispered, sorrow thick in his voice. I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat.

"It's okay, he just didn't make it out, that's all. We'll just have to go back and get him, easy enough, right?" I ask hopefully. He shook his head, tears flying everywhere. I froze, closed my eyes and stripped my face of emotions. "Did everyone else get out?" My voice sounded hollow, even to me.

"Yeah, a couple got caught, but the majority made it out, with only minor scrapes, nothing fatal." He told me.

"At least his sacrifice wasn't in vain." I mumbled quietly to myself.

"So, what exactly happened?" Luna spoke up, I looked at her, confusion was written on the everyone's face. I stood up.

"Nearly everyone escaped. Thanks Mike for telling me, rest here as long as you want, I'm sure Blister won't mind when he gets back." I walked towards the open door.

"So what happened to this Al person?" Leo piped up.

"He's dead." I kept walking and left the building, feeling nothing, I feel numb. I walked and walked, until I came to an open spot, nobody there, nothing there, just a large field of grass. I stopped walking and let all my suppressed emotions explode. My legs trembled and gave in, forcing me to my knees. I felt my eyes morph into a dragon's, glowing brightly, tears streaming down my face. I felt a burning as all my marks lit up and I let out my loudest possible cry of despair. Along with my shouts of suffering, someone elses voice was layered with mine. During my cries of torment, a large diameter around me lit up like a fire, shooting into the sky. As the light around me died down, my marks pulsed as I released my rage, pain, sadness, sorrow, hatred, suffering, everything I was feeling. Sobs wracked my body as I howled loudly facing the sky, an endless supply of tears racing down my cheeks. My best friend, my closest friend, gone, taken from this world, from me. And now I'll never see him again. It's not fair.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed into the heavens the other voice resounding within my own. "FIRST KALIN, AND NOW AL! WHY THEM?! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO GO?! OUT OF EVERYONE ELSE, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THEM?!" Someones arms wrapped securely around me, so I turned and sobbed into them, not caring who they were. Finally, as my sobs died down to muffled hiccups, I heard a soft comforting voice cut through the thick fog in my mind.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. Everything will be alright." Too tired to look up, I nod and feel myself slip in the welcoming darkness.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Three of the four Signers clutched their marks, pain flaring from their arms. Akiza sat in her room, tears free falling down her pale cheeks as someone else's emotions and feelings coursed through her. Their pain was tremendous, and their sorrow pierced through Akiza's heart, shattering it. Tears ran down Luna's face as she held tightly onto her glowing arm. All of the inhabitants of the building were looking in awe at the display of raw power lighting up the sky, temporarily turning it a deep crimson. Mina shrieked as she stared at the water droplets streaming from Jack's sleeping face, his body tense and his features scrunched up in great discomfort. Yusei looked away from Goodwin, gripping his arm and trying to choke back tears that threatened to spill. He could feel pain bounce around in his skull, sadness, a deep hatred, strong longing, and plenty of other unwelcomed emotions. Goodwin looked up at the sky that had turned scarlett, a strange look on his face. Sobs echoed through Yusei's ears, they sounded so familiar. Lyra. She was mourning someone, he could feel it. And from what he could tell, the others could too.

"Aright Goodwin, finish the story, quickly, there's somewhere I need to be."

* * *

**Alrighty guys, so there's the chappie, I'll update again when I can...sorry, this chapter's quite a bit depressing but it had to be done :). Please R&amp;R, flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ello muchachos, I bring you the next chappie. I was also thinking of putting a poll up so you guys could choose the next fanfic I'm gonna do. Until then (when I figure out how), here's the next chapter. Special thanks to ****AnimeLover217, AnimeWriter978, Aquaspirt112, Arctic Falcon, BlackAngel1234, Cheese Lord123, Chitsuki-Tokiwa, Cybertronian Spartan, EverRose808, Fernclover, Galaxy In My Hands, Jesse M.E Gerrits, Just2aw3s0me, KaimelarTheDreamer, KiraDaughterofPoseidon, KnightAngelSupreme, Kristi99989, LightningstarofSnowclan, LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal, PhantomWolf321, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, Shiun'in Ventus, The Queen of Water, XxLostDemonxX, ahsokazami2001, bm623, deathreaper148, .98871, dream lighting, jkdarksid, kallin22, kitsune164, thehomiewhowrites, .5, and yukidragonstar**

**And extra special thanks to KaimelarTheDreamer for sticking with this since the beginning and to all of you guys who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's just Lyra and some of her cards.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

_I opened my tired eyes and the first thing I saw was blue. Quickly sitting up, I swivel my head side to side, unaware of where I am. Shrugging, I lay back down, enjoying the warmth of the sun as it caresses my skin. The grass was soft and cushioned my body as I relax. Tranquility and peace washed over me, chasing the remaining sadness away as I close my eyes._

"_So you finally woke up." A deep voice sounded beside me. I jerk my eyes open and jump away in shock, staring at the man beside me. He had dark blue hair that framed his tanned face, and a couple strands hung in his startling blue eyes. He wore jeans and a bright blue t-shirt with a strange blue jacket that seemed to be glowing._

"_Um, do I know you?" I questioned the man. He shrugged his shoulders then turned on his side resting his head on his hand, propping it up._

"_You do, but you don't." He seemed to ponder over something, then he smirked widely, "Do you like riddles?" I blinked in surprise, I loved riddles but no one's asked me one since the Enforcers were still together. Nodding slowly, he beamed up at me before clearing his throat._

"_By Moon or by Sun, I shall be found. Yet I am undone, if there's no light around. What am I?" _

"_A shadow." I immediately answered. He grinned and nodded, then gestured for me to say something, "What falls but never breaks?"_

"_Ah, that my dear would be dusk." The man said confidently, I rolled my eyes but waved at him to continue. "This thing all things devours: birds, beasts, trees, flowers;gnaws iron, bites steel; grinds hard stones to meal; slays king, ruins town, and beats high mountains down." My eyebrows furrow and I place my hand on my chin, doing what Al would call my deep thinking face. I stand up and pace a little._

"_Devours all things." I gaze at the sky, "birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel." I raise an eyebrow at the smirking bluenette, "Grinds hard stones to meal. Slays king, ruins town, and beats high mountains down." Humming to myself, I lay back down before grinning widely._

"_Time." He nods, looking a little impressed. "Okay my turn. Alive without breath, as cold as death, never thirsty, ever drinking, clad in mail, never clinking, drowns on dry land, thinks an island is a mountain, thinks a fountain is a puff of air." He hums and folds his hands behind his head, the gentle wind ruffling his mop of hair. Smirking, he looks at me._

"_A fish." I sigh but grin at his chuckles, "Alright, I've got three that revolve around who I am. They shouldn't be too hard." I impatiently gestured for him to continue, "I am seen in the water, if seen in the sky I am in the rainbow, a jay's feather, and lapis lazuli." I give him a side glance._

"_That's not hard at all, it's blue." He nods._

"_Okay, next: __Completely round is fairly rare; bright and shiny when I'm there; when I'm not, they call me new; but I am old, much older than you." Scratching my head, I stare at him, slightly zoning out, deep in thought._

"_A pearl?" He shakes his head, never losing the grin. I snap my fingers._

"_The moon!" I exclaim. He laughs at my outburst and I blush in slight embarrassment._

"_Very good, now last one: __My armour is like iron, my teeth are swords, my claws spears, the shock of my tail a thunderbolt, my wings are a hurricane and my breath death. What am I?" He chuckles at my puzzled face._

"_Okay, so it has a tail, sharp teeth, claws, thick skin or 'armour', wings and bad breath." I list ignoring his snickering. My eyes widen as I figure it out and piece the puzzle together. "You can't be, can you?" He stands up and helps me to my feet, his eyes seem to glow. "Blue Moon Dragon." He mock bows._

"_How can I be of service?" I playfully slapped his shoulder._

"_Why didn't you just tell me it was you?" He shrugs._

"_Dunno, but it was much more fun this way, no?" I roll my eyes dramatically and pout._

"_I've called you before though, where were you?" He grinned sheepishly._

"_Well, I've been dealing with my own issues in the spirit realm to be honest, like with Regulus going insane and a giant monkey that needs to be knocked off his high horse." He grumbled._

"_Fine, I guess that's a good enough excuse." I mumble. _

"_It's about time for you to go back though, the real world does need you." He rests his hands on my shoulders. "Promise me you won't do anything too stupid." I shrugged._

"_I'll try, no guarantees though." I grin. He nods and starts walking away._

"_Don't forget to call me whenever you need me, I'll always be there." He called._

"_Don't worry." I reply. His body glowed and morphed as it grew. The light danced off his scales, the air around us vibrating with his roar, the image much more beautiful than any hologram. That was last thing I saw before I had to shield my eyes from the light. _I could feel myself rise from unconsciousness, only...I couldn't open my eyes, it felt as if they were glued shut. I tried to lift my arms, but they were useless as well. In fact, I couldn't move at all. Resisting the urge to panic, I tried to key into the quiet conversation that was somewhere to my left.

"Any changes?" Hey, that sounded like Jack.

"Physically no, but her brain waves have decreased, it's as if she's awake." Another male voice replied. Oh the irony.

"I see, would it be alright if I stay here?" The Aussie asked.

"Of course." There was a slight shuffling and creaking beside me. Then a loud sigh.

"Jack, you ok?" An unknown female's voice questioned.

"I'm fine." He growled.

"Is your arm still bothering you?" Arm? What's wrong with his arm? Oh right, the duel...that explains it. But what am I doing as a coma patient, other than my conversation with Blue Moon, I only remember freaking out about Al. I felt tears begin to pool behind my closed eyes. A couple slipped from my eyes and I felt a warm hand wipe them away. I attempted to lean into the touch, only to be denied any movement.

'_Um, Crimson Dragon, what the frick frack is going on? First I have a talk with my card, then I wake up and can't frickin' move.' _I raged. A chuckle resounded in my skull.

'_To be honest child, I'm not necessarily sure either. I am unsure of why you are unable to move, but as for the talk, I set that up.' _I could sense her smirk. After a few minutes of silence, I tried again to move, only this time I poured some of the Crimson Dragon's power into my effort. I felt my hand twitch. Then I practically ripped my eyes open, panting from the strain. Jack was definitely to my left, his head down and his one arm in a sling, beside him was a woman, she's quite pretty actually. Jack ran a hand through his hair and looked up. He twitched when he noticed my eyes were open, but didn't say anything, just placed his good hand on mine. I attempted to smile, but my mouth wasn't fully working. Then a dull pain began aching in my chest, my attempt smile morphed into a grimace. Jack looked down worriedly, the woman beside him snoring softly. The ache started blossoming, I could feel my heart speeding up. The pain quickly became unbearable and the heart monitor went off, doctors and nurses came flying in, kicking Jack and the girl out. I could feel them working around me, but I was reaching for that little black square that was getting closer. I finally grasped it and the dark surrounded me.

* * *

**There's the chapter, sorry about the cliffie. Please R&amp;R, flames will be used to roast marshmallows. I will be setting up the poll...(when I do figure out how), that will close by the next chapter or two. Review or P.M. me if you have any questions or suggestions and I will do my best to respond as quickly as I can. :)**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys, sorry...this obviously isn't a chapter, but I've been swamped in work, exams are coming up and I have really nasty writers' block. I know it's not much of an excuse and I'm really really really sorry. But don't worry, I won't ditch this story :). Oh, and I originally didn't plan for this to be a romance, but I was considering slipping some in. I'm gonna open a poll about who do you guys want Lyra with. :) It's up to you guys, and I swear I'll update as soon as exams are over. Thanks everyone for sticking with me this far.**

**Jack x Lyra**

**Crow x Lyra**

**Matt x Lyra**

**Mystery person x Lyra **

**Kalin x Lyra**

**May the votes be ever in your favor :D**

**~Silent Voice777**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sup everyone, it's been awhile...hehe sorry about that. Exams are over, Yay! So here is the chapter, as promised. I'm gonna leave the poll up for another month(ish), and if you haven't noticed I put a 'Nobody' option on the poll for those who don't want her with anybody. Anywho, here's the chappie, I hope you like it.**

**Special thanks to AnimeLover217, AnimeWriter978, Aquaspirt112, Arctic Falcon, BlackAngel1234, Cheese Lord123, Chitsuki-Tokiwa, Cybertronian Spartan, EverRose808, Fernclover, Galaxy In My Hands, Just2aw3s0me, KaimelarTheDreamer, KiraDaughterofPoseidon, KnightAngelSupreme, Kristi99989,LightningstarofSnowclan, LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal, Nova-girl703, PhantomWolf321, Redder45, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, Shiun'in Ventus, The Queen of Water, Voldemort-The-Stingy-Llama, XxLostDemonxX, ahsokazami2001, bm623, deathreaper148,  .98871, dream lighting, jkdarksid, kallin22, kitsune164, thehomiewhowrites,  .5, and yukidragonstar for following my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's only Lyra**

**(There may be some OOC ness)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I stared into the space ahead of me, not moving, hardly breathing. Just staring. I knew Yusei had gone back to the Satellite, I had been speaking with the Crimson Dragon and I know the basics of what's going to happen and what needs to be done. In my peripheral vision I saw Jack watching me like a hawk. Since the incident when my heart gave out a day or two ago, he's been right by my side, along with a girl who I learned was Carly. I shifted my gaze to Jack, who looked back with rather tender eyes.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared." I felt my eyes water unwillingly and a stray tear drip from my eye, "Like, really scared." His hand gently brushed away the tear and he silently wrapped his arms around me carefully. Not long after, Carly clumsily burst through the door causing Jack to quickly let me go.

"Jack I got your coffee...did I miss something?" She asked cluelessly. I briefly glanced at her before returning my gaze to straight ahead. The sun was setting and I felt a twinge in my gut and marks. Tonight is the night it begins. I sighed and smiled over at Jack who was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"See ya in a few Jackie." I wink and hear Jack yelp as I use the Crimson Dragon's power to transport me to an old friend's place. I opened my eyes and heard whisper yelling off to the side. Stalking over there, I peaked around a building and saw Yusei and Crow arguing.

"Ladies, ladies, calm the calamity that is your mammaries." I said and they whipped their heads over to me.

"Lyra?"

"The one and only." I gasp as Yusei hugs me tightly, trying not to flinch. "Woah, what's with the hug bro, it hasn't been that long since our last visit." I smirk and he glares...I know perfectly well why. Crow stares at me strangely. "'Sup brotha from some otha motha, long time no see." I say to him. Suddenly the air is squeezed from me as Crow hugs me incredibly tight, I hug him back just as tight wondering who was gonna cry 'uncle' first. Even with my recent health issues, it obviously it wasn't me. After a good couple minutes, Crow let go.

"Okay, okay I give, uncle." He squeaked. I smirk and released him taking a few deep breaths.

"Looks like you've gained a few new beauty marks since I last saw you." I comment. He snorts.

"Speak for yourself." I shrug and grin, loving the fact that they don't care that I just mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, how do you even know about this place?" asked Crow. I grinned at him.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere carrot top." I tell him, "So, what were you ladies arguing about this time?" I looked at Yusei, who stayed quiet through the small reunion.

"I'm heading off to the-"

"Yeah genius I'm aware of _where_ you're going, but _what_ were you arguing about?" I interrupted. He gave me a strange look, "Magic Crimson Powers," He nodded slowly but kept the odd look. Crow on the other hand was making one of the weirdest faces I've ever seen him make. "I'll explain later." Yusei cleared his throat.

"I was planning on going alone, but someone," he gave a pointed look at Crow, "wouldn't let me. I tried to explain how dangerous it is, but this bonehead won't listen." Nodding I walk over to Crow and high five him.

"Good thinking, this idiot can't do anything on his own." I jerk my thumb at Yusei, and I could feel the heat from his glare, "Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road then, I'm coming with ya. Crow, you got an extra helmet?" I asked.

"For once I actually do, just a sec." He ran off to grab it. Yusei turned to me glaring.

"Lyra, could-" He started.

"No, don't even start, I'm going and that's that." I state. He cocked an eyebrow.

"I was going to ask what happened a couple days ago. You know, the emotional meltdown that was transmitted through the marks." I blushed.

"Oh, I guess you guys felt that...whoops." He hardened his glare and I rolled my eyes.

"I found out a really good friend of mine lost his life during the facility mass breakout." I said refusing to meet Yusei's eyes. There was a slight awkward pause.

"Hey I got the helmet, let's go." I turned right as Crow tossed me the helmet and I silently got on the back of Yusei's bike. Crow blinked in confusion. "I missed something didn't I." Not five minutes later, we were on our way and I clung to Yusei as we rode into the fog.

"Look at this fog, it's like I'm driving with a blindfold." Crow commented somewhere close behind us. The fog ahead started glowing purple in a certain giant figure. "Please tell me I'm seeing things." Crow muttered. My marks started burning and I heard Yusei grunt when his arm lit up too. After minutes of driving towards it, the light disappeared.

"The light's gone, is that good or bad?" Crow asked.

"Well in my experience, anything that looks bad is bad." Yusei answered, I snorted but kept silent.

"Oh great." Then I sensed a dark presence to my right.

"Crow stop!" I yelled. He slammed the brakes and something whipped by where his head would've been.

"What was that?" He yelped.

"Are you okay Crow?" Yusei asked, turning his runner around.

"Huh, yeah sure." A maniacal chuckle resounded in the area, that somehow sounded somewhat familiar. Apparently Yusei was closely observing what nearly hit Crow.

"Crow, I know that card." He muttered.

"Yusei, and his bird brained friend too." The voice said mockingly. A hooded figure stood atop a pile of trash. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. It's a shame it'll be over so quickly."

"So how do you know our names?" Yusei questioned, I wisely remained silent since he didn't mention me.

"I never forgot old friend." They sneered ripping off their cloak. My hands flew to my mouth and my eyes were as big as they could get. Kalin. There was a strong ache in my chest, that wasn't just from my recent heart issue. His hair was a bit longer, had back sclera, a psychotic grin and had a red version of a Facility marker, but it was still him.

"Kalin Kessler? Is that really you?" Yusei asked recovering first. Kalin only chuckled again. My hands were still covering my mouth in shock. What happened to him?

"We thought that when you left the Satellite it was forever." Crow commented.

"It was, but thanks to you and that mark of yours, Kalin is back. And while I was away, I made some new friends. I believe you already met one of my associates." I felt Yusei tense.

"Kalin please, you have to stop what you're planning to do to the Satellite. You were once our friend." I could hear the sadness present in Yusei's voice. A dark aura surrounded Kalin as he merely grinned.

"Once your friend yes, but now," He placed his helmet on his head, "Your enemy." He revved his runner and purple flames separated us from Crow. They shouted in alarm. Kalin skid to a stop.

"After what you did to me this is sweet justice dear old _friend_." He spat. "You destroyed my life, so I'll destroy your home, the Satellite will burn."

"Not good." I muttered to myself.

"What is this?" Yusei asked cringing from the heat of the flames.

"Now get ready, for the duel of your life." Kalin broke into maniacal laughter.

"Kalin?" I spoke softly, peeking around Yusei gaining the other's attention. His sneer faltered a little.

"Lyra, what a pleasure, seems like you're here for the reunion too."

"Kalin, what happened to you?" I asked quietly.

"I was betrayed Lyra, betrayed by my best friend, your flesh and blood." He snarled. I cringed and looked at Yusei who wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I-I don't understand." I stuttered. He only grinned wider. I wanted to cry. The Kalin that I knew was gone, I thought he was dead, like Al, but this is worse. His voice that was once as smooth as honey was now sharp and icy. His golden eyes used to be filled with happiness, now they're full of hatred, and raw anger. What happened to turn the sweet guy, my first love, into...this. I looked away from him. And he says that Yusei betrayed him. Yusei's loyal to a fault, sure he's made some mistakes, but we all have. I don't know who to believe, Kalin, who I had once trusted with my life, or common sense, Yusei would never betray someone intentionally. There was a sharp pain from my marks and groaned quietly. Kalin looked closer at me and his eyes widened.

"Lyra, you have a mark too?" He grit his teeth. I nodded.

"I have them all. I bear the soul of the Crimson Dragon. Weren't you aware of that?" I retorted. He glared at me.

"I was not aware that _you _had them." His grin returned. "Oh well, I guess that just means I'll knock out two birds with one stone." He broke into hysterical laughter. I shook my head sadly and looked at Yusei.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**That's the chapter. R&amp;R, thanks for all your guys support, review and/or PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. Please vote on the poll, may the votes be ever on your favor, and like I said earlier, I'm gonna keep it open for about another month(ish), maybe less, depending on what you guys vote :).**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ello mates! I'm incredibly sorry for the extra month delay, but a lot of crap piled up and overwhelmed me. But all is good for now :).**

** I'd like to the thank everybody who reviewed and special thanks to AnimeLover217, AnimeWriter978, Aquaspirt112, Arctic Falcon, Beanat100, BlackAngel1234, Cheese Lord123, Chitsuki-Tokiwa, Cybertronian Spartan, EverRose808, Fernclover, Galaxy In My Hands, Just2aw3s0me, KaimelarTheDreamer, KiraDaughterofPoseidon, KnightAngelSupreme, Kristi99989, LightningstarofSnowclan, LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal, Nova-girl703, PhantomWolf321, Redder45, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, Shiun'in Ventus, Sorcerer of the Stories, The Queen of Water, Voldemort-The-Stingy-Llama, XxLostDemonxX, ahsokazami2001, bm623, deathreaper148, .98871, dream lighting, jkdarksid, kallin22, kitsune164, pollyanna122, princess shybunny, summer490, thehomiewhowrites, .5, and yukidragonstar for following this story.**

**Oh and I'm going to leave the poll up for another week or two, so vote who you want Lyra with!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's (But I do own Lyra and some of her cards.)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"_Let's do this."_

He nodded slowly and we turned our gazes back to the laughing form of what was once our best friend. Kalin revved his duel runner as his laughing fit subsided. Yusei looked around befuddled.

"What's going on?" Kalin smirked, his dark eyes fixed in a glare.

"What's going on is you're going down. Both of you. I'll pummel you into the shadowy depths of the Netherworld." He chuckled darkly.

"The dark signers got to you." Yusei muttered in a low voice, his eyes narrowed. Kalin's grin widened.

"No, I'm not some puppet, I'm one of the guys pulling the strings." He said raising his glowing forearm. "This right here is the real deal." The light brightened as Yusei widened his eyes in shock and I narrowed mine. "Not like the mark on that drone you dueled back in Domino city, he was just a pawn in our little game." Hmm, so I guess that wasn't just some weird dream after all. "We caught him and others like him in our web, so to speak." Kalin continued.

"So you're a dark signer." I slapped the side of his helmet.

"No duh, shell for brains." He rolled his eyes.

"This must be what Goodwin was talking about." I looked at him quizzically but he refused to elaborate. A helicopter swooped in and hovered a ways above us swaying slightly.

"Jack? What's he doing here?" Yusei questioned. Kalin looked up and smirked at Jack who was practically hanging out of the helicopter doors. The helicopter quickly rose up and moved away.

"Was that Jack Atlas?" Kalin asked before chuckling psychotically, "This is great! With Jack, Crow and Lyra here, we'll all be back together again." He yelled excitedly. "It's good to see you, Yusei."

"Kalin, what happened to you?" Yusei asked sadly.

"You surprised? I bet you never thought you'd see me again. And to think, we used to be so close." Kalin cackled, "Well in case you were wondering after all these years, Yusei no, I haven't forgiven you for betraying our friendship." Yusei looked dumbstruck.

"Kalin, you betrayed us when you took things too far."

"I didn't take things far enough, because of you and your weakness." Kalin growled.

"But I had no choice." Yusei choked out weakly. I looked back and forth between the two men.

"Um, can someone explain what you guys are talking about?" I exclaimed, but they blatantly ignored me. Yusei's eyes were distant, and his face held a longing expression, probably remembering the good old days when it was only the five of us against the world. Kalin chuckled darkly snapping Yusei away from his thoughts.

"Something funny?"

"We had fun, way back in the day. Didn't we? Didn't we Crow and Jack and Lyra? Didn't we have a blast?" He called out, "But now that's all gonna end!" I shook my head in despair. We did have fun, life was easy and worth living. I trusted Kalin with my life, I would've followed him _anywhere_ and done _anything _for him. I felt a warm, calming presence fill my body and lift my crestfallen spirit.

"_Thank you."_ I heard the Crimson Dragon hum in reply.

"You never should've betrayed me Yusei." Kalin scolded.

"You had to be stopped Kalin." Yusei replied with a dark glare.

"I was trying to make the Satellite a better place. Do you really think that Sector Security had our best interest in mind?" I twitched. They don't, they really don't...I would know. But I'm still not understanding what they're talking about.

"Well no, but…"

"They needed to fall like the duel gangs," Kalin interrupted, "The Satellite needed to be ours and ours alone. But, the past is ancient history, let's start talking about your future." He revved his runner and sped towards us, "I'm going to send you to the Netherworld." Yusei gasped and I flinched as Kalin passed us and skid his runner to a stop.

"C'mon, let's duel!" He ran his runner towards us again at full speed.

"Kalin, what happened to you? How did you become a Dark Signer?" Yusei asked desperately.

"Are you scared Yusei? Kalin cackled. Yusei's head dipped, then slowly rose.

"No." He replied darkly, I peeked around at him in concern, nearly falling off the runner as Yusei tore after Kalin.

"We will of course be dueling in the field spell, Speed World." Kalin announced activating it. The duel had begun. There was no backing out now. I could sense Yusei glaring as the duel screen popped up.

"Kalin, talk to me. What happened to you?" Yusei tried again.

"Please Kalin." I added. He glanced over his shoulder at us laughing.

"It's a little late in the game to try and play catch up Yusei." He faced forward, "What's done is done and there's no going back. The only thing left to do is for me to defeat you." Kalin sneered.

"So, what happens to me if I lose this duel? Do I become one of you?" Finally, a relatively decent question, I thought to myself.

"Not quite, but you will be consumed, you'll be immersed in the shadows of the Netherworld."

"What about me? I'm merely a spectator caught in the crossfire." I input. I could see Kalin tense up momentarily.

"You will join him as well. It's a real shame, you were the only one who didn't wrong me. Oh well." Yusei growled and I saw his grip on the handle tighten.

"That's not going to happen." Yusei stated firmly, "I'm gonna put a stop to you and save the Satellite." We were neck and neck with Kalin both drivers staring fiercely ahead.

"Let's Duel!" They cried.

"Let's go." Yusei said.

"Yes, time to begin this thing. Time for the Enforcers to ride again." The Dark Signer threw his head back laughed as he drew a card. "It's my turn." He glanced at his card, then placed it down in front of him, "I summon Infernity Beast (Atk 1600/Def 1200)." A giant doberman like dog bounded from the glowing light, then snarled at us. Kalin placed a face down.

"And now that I've got him on the field, I think I'll place one card face down and end my turn. Come Yusei, I've been looking forward to this duel for a very very long time. Don't let me down. Give me everything you've got!" I peeked around at Yusei's cards and cringed, this was gonna be tough.

"You got this bro, I believe in you." I murmur just barely loud enough for him to hear. He nodded and drew a card.

"You asked for it." He glanced at his card briefly. "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode (Atk 900/ Def 400). And during the battle phase of this turn, Speed Warriors' attack point are doubled." A purple light glowed around the creature as its attack points rose.

"Speed Warrior move in and send that beast of his to the pound!" Yusei yelled.

"Not so fast Yusei." Kalins' face down shot up, "I play the trap card death amulet. By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate your monsters' attack." Infernalty Beast whipped around and blocked Speed Warriors' kick. Kalin chuckled, obviously amused.

"Looks like you're still playing the same old cards. I expected more Yusei." Kalin taunted. I growled quietly.

"Oh yeah? And how've you changed up your Kalin?" Yusei challenged.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kalin smirked. Yusei merely grunted.

"Well, in the meantime, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My move then," The Dark Signer drew a card as both speed counters increased to 2. "From my hand I'm summoning Infernity Archfiend (Atk 1800/ Def 1200)." An ugly looking thing appeared on Kalins' right. "And now, Infernity Beast, take out his Speed Warrior!" The dobermans' cheeks expanded then released two streams of flames shooting towards Speed Warrior, destroying him and taking out some of Yusei's life points. We both cried out as the flames licked our skin and the runner wobbled precariously. Kalin merely laughed.

"Careful Yusei," He chimed, "Don't spin out of control." Yusei fought for control of his runner and we slammed against the purple wall of fire. "The powers of the dark shadows really suit me. Duels are much more exciting when I can dish out real pain." The runner finally obeyed Yusei and we shot towards Kalin.

"Ow, you're right, that does hurt." I admit tensely. Kalin flourished his hand smirking widely.

"In fact, I like it so much I think I'll dish out some more. Infernity Archfiend attack Yusei directly!" Its hands glowed and a circle of glowing light shone above us a large ball of fire expanding from the middle. Kalin laughed psychotically as the fire grew into a gigantic hand and reached for us, Yusei gasped in alarm.

"Hey Yusei, here's a helping hand, too bad the only one it's going to help is me. Now prepare to be absorbed into the Netherworld." My eyes widened as the hand reached further about to strike.

"Well crap."

* * *

**Well, there you guys go. I just remembered why I dislike writing duels...lol. Anywho, if you have any questions, or friendly suggestions P.M. me or Review and I'll answer them the best that I can. Oh, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows. R&amp;R, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but with school starting in a week, it's gonna be iffy. Love y'all, thanks for the support so far. :D**


	16. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hey Guys, you don't know how bad I feel for leaving you all waiting for so long. I'm so sorry, I really am, but there has been so much crap going on in my miserable life and I've been so overwhelmed that I haven't found time to write at all. It's kinda sad. Anywho, I'm not going to update for a bit so I can try and get a hold of my life. I'm not ditching the story, don't worry about that, I'm just taking a little break before diving back into it. I know y'all were hoping for a chapter update and I'm still really really sorry, but I thought I'd give you all a heads up instead of letting you guys think I abandoned it altogether. I'd like to thank you all though for supporting me and following my story this far and I will do my best to start writing again. Thank you for your patience.**

** ~Silent Voice777**


End file.
